Burn
by Girl-Can't-Help-It
Summary: Sam and Stephanie Singer knew each other when they were kids, but haven't seen one another in years.Now she's back spending the summer with her dad.How have the years changed her and what will Sam do when he discovers old feelings are still there? AU!
1. June 1989

**Disclaimer: At this point, I think the disclaimers on this site are more tradition than anything.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, so it seems like I'm picking every cliched story in this catorgory and putting my own twist on it, haha. Seriously, though, like my last story, this is AU. It takes place sometime during the second season, Yellow Eyes is dead, but John is alive. This is what I love about fanfiction; you can basically do anything you want and people still read it.**

* * *

___And just let her cry_

_If the tears fall down like rain_

_Let her sing_

_If it eases all her pain_

_Let her go_

_If she walks right out on me_

_And if the sun comes up tomorrow_

_Let her be_

_-Hootie and the Blowfish_

* * *

**June, 1989-**

John Winchester looked at his two sons, six-year-old Sammy and ten-yes-old Dean, sternly. "You two be nice to Bobby's little girl, you hear me? She's very sweet and I don't want to see either of you picking on her."

"Ah, Dad," Sam started. "She's just a baby!"

"She's only two years younger than you." Dean told him scathingly. "So that makes you a baby too!"

"Does it Daddy?" Sam asked, suddenly worried.

"No." John told him. "You're not a baby and neither is Stephanie. Now, here they come."

It took Bobby a few minutes to unbuckle his daughter from her seat belt, then he carried her over. She buried her face deeply in his neck, a brief flirtation with shyness.

"You remember John, Stephie?" Her dad asked, jiggling her. She brought her head out of her neck and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was expected to play with this? She still sucked her thumb! He glanced at Dean, but was surprised to see that Dean seemed as enchanted by the little girl as their father was. She _was_ pretty, Sam reluctantly admitted to himself, with her wavy, reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"You wanna come color with me and Sammy, Stephanie?" Dean asked her gently. She nodded and Bobby sat her down. She immediately reached for Dean's hand and he led her into the other room, with Sam trailing behind. He was feeling a little jealous. No one held Dean's hand but him!

"Coloring's for babies!" He announced, flopping down on his seat, clearly forgetting that he had been coloring himself, not twenty minutes before.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to color and I'm not a baby, am I?" He selected a page out of the 'Our Feathered Friends' book and picked up a brown Crayola.

"No." Sam answered, and he reluctantly picked a page out of his Thundercats book and began to color it.

Dean gave himself a mental pat on the back. Crisis adverted. He listened closely, trying to hear what his father and Bobby were talking about in the next room. A job, probably. He wondered if Bobby would leave Stephanie here with him and Sam if he decided to go on this hunt with John. He wasn't sure he could handle that. Sam was easy, but Dean had never taken care of a little girl before.

"I'm hungry." Stephanie said, looking up from her picture.

"Me too!" Sam chimed in.

"Okay." Dean said. He stood and went into the kitchen.

John and Bobby stopped talking as soon as he walked in. "Uh, the kids wanted a snack." He said, quickly grabbing a box of graham crackers, a bottle of apple juice, and some plastic cups.

He noticed that Sam and Stephanie seemed to be getting along better as he poured their juice and devided graham crackers between them. They were sharing their crayons, at least.

"Where's your mommy?" Stephanie asked suddenly.

"She died when I was a baby." Sam told her.

"My mommy died when I was a baby, too." She replied, smiling at him. He smiled back.

And that was how it started.


	2. Aug 1997

**August 1997-**

"You're leaving?" Sam asked her. Stephanie nodded sadly, pushing some of her dark hair from her face. "When?"

"Next week." She whispered, reaching down and taking his hand in her's. "I'll miss you."

"Why?"

"Why will I miss you?" She seemed surprised. "Because you're my best friend, Sammy."

"No, why are you leaving?"

She shrugged. "Daddy doesn't think the life is safe for me anymore. He's sending me to Boston to live with my mother's sister, Jacky." She tried to smile. "Please don't be sad, Sam. I'm getting what we always wanted: to be normal. Aunt Jacky is a real estate agent. I'll get to go to one school all the time, and she says I can take ballet classes."

"That's great, Steph." He said, squeezing her hand. "I'm happy for you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Even at fourteen, he was already taller than her. "We can still call each other." She told him.

"But it won't be the same." He twined his fingers in her hair, and the two of them stood like that for a while, silently remembering the past holidays, birthdays, and just general good times they had spent with each other over the past eight years. They looked up at each other, their faces inches apart and moving closer...

"Sammy! Steph!" Dean came thundering up the stairs and the two jumped apart. "What's going on in here?" He asked, bursting into Stephanie's room.

"Knock much?" Stephanie snapped at him. "God, you're so rude."

Dean rumpled her hair. "You know you love me."

She swatted his hand away. "You wish."

Sam watched this exchange, feeling a twinge of anger at his brother. Once again, he was interuptted by Dean when he was _thisclose_ to telling Stephanie how he felt. Now she was leaving and who knew when they'd see one another again. He knew he was only fourteen, but he also knew he was in love with her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this is probably the shortest chapter I'll write for this story. It was just very to the point and I didn't see any reason to drag it out.**


	3. May 2007

**May 2007-**

Sam streched out in the backseat of his brother's car, closing his eyes. He was _so_ looking forward to the next couple of months. A break...the first break he'd had in two years. No tough descions to make, no evil _whatevers_ to kill. Just rest and relaxation.

_"Slow ride, take it easy!"_

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as Dean blared a Foghat cassette.

"Dude!" Sam sat up, glaring at his brother, then at his father who was laughing. "That was not funny." He lay back down in the seat, thinking how strange it was to see his dad laughing and unworried. Strange, but nice

"Yeah," John turned the radio down. "It was." He ran his hands through his hair. "Aw...this will be great, won't it? Two months, just me and my boys, and Bobby. Oh, and Stephanie." He added.

"WHAT?" Sam popped back up. "Stephanie's home?"

"Yeah..." John gave him a funny look. "I didn't tell you?"

"No!" He turned to Dean. "Did you know about this?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Look, Dad probably forgot all about the crush you used to have on her."

John turned all the way around in the seat to look at his youngest son. "You had a crush on her?"

Sam reddened. "No." He lied

"LIAR!" Dean coughed.

"Shut up." Sam said, slumping back. He couldn't believe it; after ten years, he would finally be seeing Stephanie again.

After she moved to Boston, they had stayed in touch, Sam calling her almost every day from whatever crappy motel they were staying in. He filled her in on their hunts, she told him about school, her ballet classes, making the cheerleading squad. For a few years, he lived vicariously through her. Once he went to Stamford, things slowly changed. She was preoccupied with school and her dancing. When he started dating Jessica, they basically just stopped talking. By then, Stephanie was also at college, Julliard, studying ballet.

Sam wondered what it would be like to see her again, after all this time. She was twenty-two now. He wondered what she looked like, if she still like chocolate chip ice cream and scary movies. Mostly, though, he wondered if she had a steady boyfriend.

"Almost there." John said, as they passed the 'Welcome to Mascoutah' sign. Sam felt a jolt in his stomach when they pulled into Bobby's front drive.

"Ready to see your sweetheart?" Dean asked as they climbed out.

"She's not my sweetheart." Sam muttered. "Stupid."

"You're stupid."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Good comeback, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it, when his father shot him a look. As they climbed the steps to the porch, Bobby opened the door before they could get to it. Loud music spilled out.

"She's cleaning." He said. "She hasn't lived here in ten years, and what does she do as soon as she gets back? She cleans."

"Daddy," A woman's voice came from somewhere behind him. Sam's stomach dropped to his knee's. He knew that voice so well. "You know I can hear you?"

"I know, pumpkin." He said, rolling his eyes and opening the door wider, letting the Winchester's in.

Sam was surprised. It really _was _clean. The dust was gone, the books were put back on their shelves, the rooms were aired out. "Wow, Bobby, it looks like a real house...not a warehouse for the occult."

"See, Daddy, I told you!" Her voice sounded from behind him and Sam turned around.

She looked great. The same, long, wavy auburn hair, wide blue eyes shining behind wire frammed glasses, the sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She was taller, naturally, and her legs looked fantastic in her cut-off jeans.

"Sam." She said, almost breathlessly.

"Hey, Steph." He said. "Long time, no see."

She rushed over to hug him. It felt so nice to have her in his arms. His nose filled with her scent, something girly fruity, and he hugged her tighter. Maybe they could just stay like this forever...

"Dean!" Stephanie let go and turned to hug his brother, who lifted her off the ground.

"Hey, munchkin." He said. "You got hot!"

"Thanks." She giggled. Sam mentally thumped himself on the forehead. Why hadn't he told her how wonderful she looked? Leave to Dean to try to swoop in with his "charms".

"Come here, kiddo." John pulled the girl he had considered like his own daughter for years into a tight hug.

"Uncle John." She rested her head against his chest for a moment. "It's so good to see you guys again."

"How long are you home for, Steph?" Dean asked, sitting down on the freshly cleaned couch.

She pushed her hair back. "I don't know. I got a job teaching beginners ballet at the dance academy in town, so I know it'll be at least for the summer."

She crossed and uncrossed her legs, then stood up. "Um, I'm gonna go finish cleaning in the kitchen."

"Are Dean and I in our usual room, Bobby?" Sam asked. "I'm going to bring my things in."

"Yeah." Bobby told him.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean were lugging their things upstairs, into the room next to Stephanie's. Thie dad and Bobby's rooms were downstairs, in the back of the house. The room looked just like it always did, with the pine bunkbeds and matching dressers. It was clean this time, though, even the bedding.

"Well, I can see Stephanie already hit this room." Dean said. "Dibs on top bunk." He tossed his bags on his bed.

"Aren't we a little big for bunkbeds?" Sam asked, trying to sit on the bottom bunk without hitting his head.

"It's like old times, isn't it?" Dean asked, stuffing some of his clothes into a drawer.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, neatly folding his clothes before putting them away.

"Staying at Bobby's, you and Steph secretly panting after each other...you know."

"We're not panting after each other." Sam told him. "We barely spoke."

"Ah," Dean touched the side of his nose. "If there's one thing I know, it's chicks. And that girl has got it hot for you, Sammy. She always has."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "You think?"

"I know." Dean assured him. "And don't worry, brother. I'm going to help you bag this one."


	4. Free Fallin'

**Author's Notes: All right, if Stephanie starts to get to Mary-Sueish, please tell me. I don't want her to be a Mary-Sue, i want her to be a normal, flawed person. Also, you might notice from here on out, that the chapter names are song names. It will usually be the name of the song I'm listening to when I finish the chapter, so if it doesn't seem to go with the chapter, that's why. It's just something I like to do. Weird, I know.**

_

* * *

_

_Thump, thump, thump._

Sam turned over, at first thinking that the noise was in his sleep, then slowly realizing it wasn't. From up above him, Dean groaned loudly.

"_What_ is that noise?!"

Sam looked over at their digital clock. The bright red letters were flashing 5:39 AM. The thumping continued.

"Go find out what that is." Dean said.

"Why do I have to go?" Sam asked, knowing he sounded like a whine bag.

"Because I'm the oldest and I said so, that's why!"

"Fine!" Sam sat up quickly and bumped his head on Dean's bed. "_OW_!"

Dean chuckled as Sam stomped out of the room.

The thumping, Sam soon discovered, was coming from Stephanie's room. In fact, it _was _Stephanie. She was dancing at the barre her dad had put in for her years ago. Soft classical music came from the speakers of her cd player. Sam stopped in her doorway, mesmorized. She was wearing a pair of black cropped yoga pants and a sports bra, worn ballet slippers on her feet. Sam was surprised to see the small stud in her bellybutton and the large tattoo of a purple butterfly on her left shoulder. Stephanie's eyes were closed, she hadn't seen him yet. She raised up on her toes, one leg stretched out in front of her.

He glanced around her room, not surprised to see that it looked like it had all those years ago. The pink walls, the white canopy bed. Some things had changed, he noticed. For instance, where there used to be posters of Hanson and NSYNC, there were now posters of Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco. Other than small things like that, though, it was like stepping back in time.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie demanded, finally noticing him in her doorway.

"Uh, I heard a noise and came to see what it was..." He trailed off lamely, suddenly realizing he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Oh." Stephanie pushed some sweaty strands of hair from her face. "You can come in, you know."

He came a little further in the room, standing awkwardly. "It looks the same in here." He said.

She grinned. "I know. I feel like a twelve year old in this room."

She sat down on the bed, patting a spot beside her. He sat, noticing a small burn mark on the top of her canopy. He remembered making that, the one time the two of them had experimented with cigarette's. He looked around, studying some framed pictures on her nightstand. There was one of Bobby, his wife, and Stephanie, when she was just a few days old. There was also one of Stephanie and a group of girls on a beach. The one that surprised him the most though, was the picture of him, Dean, and Stephanie. She was about ten in the picture, Sam twelve, and Dean sixteen. They were all sitting on the trunk of the Impala, Sam had his arm around her shoulder and Dean was smirking into the camera. You could tell it was taken in the summer time, because they were all wearing t-shirts and Stephanie had shorts on.

"You had this framed?" He asked, picking it up.

She smiled. "Yeah, that hung in my dorm at school. People were always asking about it."

"What did you tell them?"

"That those were my brothers."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Some brothers; we haven't spoken in nearly four years."

"I know." She said, laying her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe we lost touch like that. Let's not do that again."

"All right." He said.

She put her arm around his shoulder. "I missed you, Sammy."

"I missed you too." He said.

"Ugh." She swatted at herself. "I'm disgusting. I'm gonna go take a shower. You gonna go back to bed?"

He shrugged. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. "Probably not. Why?"

"You wanna run down to Country Mart with me, get some donuts, after I get cleaned up?"

"Sure." he said. Sam went into the room he shared with his brother to get dressed. Dean was passed out again, snoring, one leg flung off the side of the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of old jeans and a white t-shirt.

Sam and Stephanie met back up in the hallway. She had her wet hair pulled back into ponytail and was dressed in blue jeans and a pink tank-top.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on, we'll take my car." She grabbed her purse and keys and they headed quietly outside.

"This is your car?" He asked, eyeing the red VW Bug. It's was one of those newer ones, you know, that look like a spaceship.

"Yeah, what's the matter with it?" She asked as they climbed in.

"It's just not the car I pictured you driving." Sam told her, buckling his seatbelt.

"Sam, I'm not that little tomboy anymore." She replied, back out down the driveway.

"I know!" He said quickly. "It just doesn't...it doesn't seem like you."

"Okay." She said, switching the radio on. The sounds of Kanye's 'Golddigger' filled the car and Sam smiled. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just nice to listen to something other than Dean's mullet rock." He said.

She grinned. "I'm so glad we're hanging out again." She said.

He smiled at her. "Me too, Steph."

"So what are your plans after this little vacation?" She asked, turning left onto the highway. "Are you going to go back to school?"

"I don't think so." He said. "I'm not that guy anymore, you know? And it won't be the same...without Jessica."

She reached over and squeezed his leg. He felt a small jolt when she touched him. "I heard about that; I'm sorry."

"Thanks." He said. "I miss her sometimes, but not like I used to." He cleared his throat. "So, um, are you seeing anyone lately?"

She looked at him. "Samuel Winchester, are you asking me if I have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I did but, uh, that's over." Stephanie pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery. Since it was still early, barely after 6:30, it was basically empty. "It ended badly."

"That sucks." Sam said, but inside he was dancing. She was single!

"Yeah." She shook her head. "Musicians, you know. Real jerks."

He smiled, unsure of how to answer. They walked into the grocery store together and he followed her back to the bakery.

"The custard filled ones still your favorite?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. It was nice, how well she knew him.

They bought two dozen donuts, some with custard, some with jelly, some glazed. Stephanie also picked up two jugs of choclate milk.

"I see you still love chocolate milk." He said, taking one of the jugs.

"Only Commies don't like chocolate milk, Sammy." She told him and he smiled. He had forgotten that she said that. It was always 'only Commies don't like blowpops' or 'only Commies don't like pineapple on their pizza'.

When they got back to the house, everyone else was up.

"Where were you two?" John asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"We went to get breakfast." Sam said, sitting down a box of donuts.

"Oh, is that what you did?" Dean asked, flipping open the donuts and grabbing a few.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked, grabbing his own donuts.

"Oh, Daddy," Stephanie interceded. "You know Dean. He's kind of slow."

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I am not slow."

"Honey," Stephanie patted his arm. "There's a short bus out back with your name on it."

***

John ate his donuts quietly, tuning out the conversation around him. He was watching his youngest son pretend not to watch Stephanie; she was doing the same back to Sam. So. That was the way the wind blew. Well, this was going to make for an interesting summer.


	5. One Headlight

"Well, well, well." Dean said a few days later. He and Sam were alone in their room. "Aren't you and Miss. Stephie just getting right cozy?"

"Shut up." Sam muttered, turning red.

"Good comeback." Dean teased. "Come on ,Sammy, that girl is _hot_. If I were you I'd be tapping that up one side and down the other."

"You're sick, you know that?" Sam laid back on his bunk.

"Well, I try." Dean said. He was sitting on his bunk, swinging his feet.

"Look," Sam sighed. "I don't know if I like Stephanie, I hardly know her anymore." He was lying through his teeth, of course, but he didn't want anyone to know how he felt until he was certain she felt the same. Because, let's face it, Dean has a big mouth.

"You don't have to like someone to have sex with them." Dean said.

"Maybe in your cesspool of a sex life, that's true, but I like to get to know a girl before we do the deed." Sam replied. He sat up. "I'm extremely uncomfortable with this conversation and I'm going downstairs now. You coming?"

"That's what she said." Dean answered, hopping off his bunk. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Downstairs, they found Stephanie in the kitchen, doing the breakfast dishes and singing along to the radio.

_"Oh, baby you, you got what I need. But you say I'm just a friend, yes, you say I'm just a friend."_

"How do you listen to this crap?" Dean asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well, I'm sorry, not all of us like the classy lyrics of AC/DC's Big Balls." Stephanie snapped, turning the radio down.

"Hey, AC/DC is awesome." Dean said, propping his feet up in the seat next to the one he was sitting in.

"Whatever. Why don't one of you gentlemen pick up a rag and help me?" Stephanie asked.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, right. I dirty dishes, sweetheart, I don't clean them."

"I'll help." Sam told her.

"Big surprise." Dean muttered. Sam shot him a look.

"What do you need me to do, Steph?" He asked.

"You can dry."

"Where are the dad's?" Dean asked.

"Outside, working on a car or something." Stephanie told him.

He sat in the kitchen a few minutes longer, but Stephanie and Sam had started a conversation between themselves and were pretty much ignoring him. He didn't like not being the center of attention and he tried some lames jokes, but the two lovebirds were too involved in whatever they were talking about to pay attention to him. He went outside instead, where his wittiness would be appreciated.

His dad and Bobby's heads were stuck under the hood of a Ford. "Hey." He said, plopping down on a rusty lawn chair.

"Where are Sam and Steph?" Bobby asked, pulling his head out from under the hood.

"Inside, doing the dishes and participating in pre-coital banter." Dean said, studying his fingernails.

"What?" Bobby asked, not sure if he heard right.

John rolled his eyes, used to his eldest son's (sometimes stupid) expressions. "They're flirting." he explained.

"Oh." Bobby said. "_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"Well," Bobby faltered. "That's...that's just...I don't know what that is."

"Yeah." John said again.

He felt the same way Bobby did; part of him wanted to encourage the two kids, the other part wanted to scream at them to run away from one another as fast as they could.

***

Inside the house Sam and Stephanie had just finished the dishes.

"You wanna go outside, see what everyone else is up too?" She asked.

"No." He answered, enjoying this alone time with her.

"Why?" She teased, looking up at him, marveling at how handsome he had become. "You like to keep me all to yourself?"

"Yeah." He brushed a piece of hair back from her face. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but was afraid she would get upset. What if she wasn't over her last boyfriend? She had said that ended badly; what did that mean?

"What time is it?" She asked.

"11:30."

"Crap, I have to get to work!" She grinned at him. "Wanna drive me?"

"Yeah, okay."

She ran upstairs to get her stuff and they walked out to her car. "Sam's driving me to work!" She hollered to Bobby, John, and Dean. "See you later." She tossed Sam her keys and opened the passenger door.

"What, you can't drive yourself?" Her dad called back, but she was already in the car. Sam climbed in the driver's seat.

"You'll come back and get me at 4:30?" She asked as they backed down the driveway.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sometimes we run over, so just come on inside. I'll be teaching the class with the three to seven year olds." She smiled. "The cute and easy ones." She reached down and turned on the radio, grinning when she heard the song that was playing. "Wow, this brings back some memories, huh?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it does."

The song was 'One Headlight' by The Wallflowers, and they had loved it when it first came out. Stephanie had started singing along, just like when they were kids.

_"Me and Cinderella, we put it all together, and we can drive it ho-ome, with one headlight."_

"So, uh, tell me about your ex-boyfriend." Sam said when the song was over. He had seen a picture of him in some of Stephanie's stuff, a tall guy with black hair and freckles, playing a guitar. He had been curious about him ever since.

"Who, David?"

"Yeah."

"He was a real jerkoff." She said. "Apparently, he was messing around on me the entire two years we were together. I thought I loved him ,you know? Whenever he treated me bad, I thought that I was doing something wrong, like I was bringing it on myself. Sometimes, though, he could be so sweet. Like, he'd write me songs and play them on his guitar. Believe me, it was over long before I ended it. And even after I broke it off...he was acting crazy, following me around and stuff."

"Is that why you came back home?" Sam asked.

"Part of the reason." She said. "It's right up here."

"What were the other reasons?" He asked, pulling into a parking space.

"I was hoping to see you." She said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Then she climbed out of the car and walked into the building.

Sam sat in his parking space a few minutes longer. Well. That answered his 'does Stephanie feel the same way about me' question. What did this mean? Were they like, dating now? Sam didn't think he could stand the wait till 4:30 to find out, but he knew he couldn't burst into a class of tiny ballerina's and demand she explain herself, either. Looked like he would have to wait.

***

"Okay, _what_ was that about?" Dean asked as soon as Sam climbed out of the Bug.

"Have you been out here all this time, waiting for me to get back?"

"Yes." Dean prodded his shoulder and grinned. "I want deets, dude."

"There are none." Sam told him, but he couldn't contain a small smile.

"Ha! Yes, there are! Something happened! Tell me!" Dean stopped him before he could open the front door. "Come on, man."

"She kissed me." Sam finally replied.

"Whoo-HOO!" Dean pumped his fist in the air. "That's right, Sammy! Take one for the home team!"

"There's more." Sam said.

"What?" Dean demanded. "Did she touch your-?"

"No!" Sam cut in. "She told me part of the reason she came back here this summer was that she was hoping to see me."

"Oh." Dean seemed disappointed that Sam hadn't made it to second base. "What was the other reason?"

"To get away from her phsyco ex-boyfriend."

"The guitar kid in the picture?"

"That's the one." Sam answered.

"Weird."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and before he knew it, it was time to go pick Stephanie up. He did like she said when he got to the studio and went inside.

"Can I help you?" A woman inside asked him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Stephanie Singer's class?"

"Oh, it's down this hall, in studio five."

Sam followed the hallway to the last door and peeked inside. He saw Stephanie in her leotard, tights, and toe shoes, along with about ten little girls in matching attire. They were doing piles at the bar.

"Very good, girls!" She was telling them. She saw Sam and gave him a little wave.

"Mademoiselle Singer?" A little girl with dark brown braids and no front teeth spoke up.

"Yes, Kassie?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Stephanie grinned at Sam. "He is."

"He's _hot_!"

Sam grinned and sat down on a chair until the class was over.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now, huh?" He asked.

She shrugged. "If you want to be."

"Oh, trust me. I do."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, there you have Chapter 5! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed kinda rushed (it was) but I just want to get on to the better stuff! Oh, and I wanted to say that Stephanie's ex-boyfriend (who will be turning up later) is no reflection on my boyfriend, even though they have the same name and look alike. I just like giving my guy a little cameo (or a minor character) in my stuff, cause I love him! Even though he says Supernatural is stupid...forgive him, he know's not what he says! Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who has review and/or added my story to you fav's or story alert. You guys keep my muses flowing!**


	6. Careless Whisper

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this is just basically a filler chapter, nothing really important happens here. Oh, but the conversation at the end is an actual conversation that was had between myself, my boyfriend David, and my best friend Kassie. Oh, and Kassie and David's mom (because they're brother and sister. Yes, I'm dating my bff's lil brother. I'm sick that way, lol). So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"So, what, they're just dating now?" Bobby asked John and Dean quietly. They were all outside and on the other side of the salvage yard, they could see Sam and Stephanie walking amongst the cars, holding hands and talking.

"I guess." John said. He looked at Dean. "What do you know about this?"

"Why would you assume I know something?"

John rolled his eyes. "Because you're nosy, that's why. Now, what do you know?"

"They kissed." Dean answered. "A few times, and yeah, they're dating." He shrugged.

"Are they...?" Bobby wanted to know.

"Doing it?" Dean supplied. "No, not yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because, if Sam was getting laid, he'd be a lot more relaxed." Dean sighed. "And her room is right on the other side of ours, you can hear everything that goes on in there. Trust me, they're not having sex. Yet."

"Give it time, they will be." John said.

"You realize that Stephanie's the first girl he's had serious feelings for since Jessica?" Dean asked. "And I know that Sam's the first guy she's dated since guitar jerk."

The three of them looked at one another, hoping that this didn't end badly.

Across the salvage yard, Sam and Stephanie were oblvious to the fact that they had a three man audience. Sam loved the way her hand felt inside of his, loved the way the sun glinted off her hair, turning it red in some places.

"Look, flowers." She said, pointing towards a a few wild Black-eyed Susan's that were growing in a bunch beside an old Chevelle. Sam picked her one.

"A flower for my flower." he said, handing it to her. She grinned, tucking it into her hair.

"You're so corny."

"But you love it." He smiled and bumped his hip against hers.

"I do." She said. They walked a little further.

"Do you think our dad's are happy about us?" Stephanie asked. She could see now that they were pretending to work on something, but were actually watching her and Sam.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Do you care if they're happy about it?" She asked.

"No." He answered. "After all that my dad has put me through over the past twenty-four years, I deserve a little happiness."

"I'm your happiness?" She asked, surprised.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes."

She smiled up him; dating him was so different from dating David. With David, it had been all what's in this for me, and with Sam...well, it wasn't like that. Sam was considerate, he asked her opionion, he didn't just barrell ahead with whatever. Besides that, Sam was her childhood sweetheart. She had loved him for years, and hadn't realized it, till she saw him again. They were perfect for each other, and if their father's didn't like it, that was just too bad.

"I don't understand why they would have a problem with us." Sam was saying. "I mean, my dad likes you, your dad likes me. What's the big deal?"

"My dad doesn't want me with a hunter." She answered. Sam shook his head.

"I'm not going to be hunting forever." he said. "In fact, now that yellow eyes is dead, I don't know if I'll even be doing it anymore." This plan had been formulating in his head since he had gotten with Stephanie, but this was the first time he had spoken it out loud.

"What are you going to do, then?" She asked.

"I might stay around here and find a job, get a place. What are you going to do after the summer is over?"

She looked at him. "If you're staying here, I'm staying here. I wanna be wherever you are, Sammy." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"I...I love you, Stephanie." He said. She grinned, it was the first time he had said it. Normally, if a man told her that after they had been dating for only twenty-four hours, she would get freaked out, but not this time. This time, she knew it was right.

"I love you, too."

***

"What are you guys watching?" John came into the living room and sat down several hours later, where Stephanie, Sam, and Dean were lounging around, watching tv. Bobby was in there too, but he was cleaning a gun, not paying any attention to the cartoon on tv.

"Family Guy." Dean's eyes never left the screen. "It's the one where Peter forms his own country, Pertoria."

"He wanted to name it Peterland, but the gay bar down by the airport already took that name." Stephanie said. She paused. "If I had a gay bar, I would name it The Slippery Pickle."

"Or The Bent Whisker." Sam piped up. Stephanie rested her head on a pillow she had placed in his lap.

"Oh, that's a good one." She said.

"You guys are freaking weird." John said. "What's with that creepy baby?" He asked.

"That's Stewie, Dad." Dean said. "He wants world donimation. And he's kind of a homo."

"Just like Dean." Sam said, for which he recieved a shoe thrown at his head. It missed and bounced off the wall behind the couch.

"Don't throw things in the house." Bobby said automatically. "I swear, living with you three is like living with a bunch of wild heathens."

"Awesome." Stephanie said. "I always wanted to be a heathen."

"Me too!" Dean said.

"Sweet!" Stephanie held up her hand. "Long distance high five!" Denah held up his hand too.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Demons and ghost I can handle, but you kids freak me out."


	7. Come A Little Closer

**Author's Notes: Okay, a little warning: some slight sexual stuff in this chapter. I didn't get too graphic, but yeah, there's a little.**

* * *

Stephanie was excited. Tonight...tonight she and Sam would be completely alone for the first time since they had started dating a few weeks earlier. John and Bobby were meeting some other hunters for, well, she wasn't sure what, and Dean had a date with some girl he had met at the video store.

She was nervous also, because she wanted tonight to be the night. That's why she had stole away in the middle of the afternoon (thank God it was Saturday and she didn't have to work) to drive two towns over to the mall. She was hitting up Victoria's Secret. Stephanie was a firm believer that the first time you're with a man, you should look your best. She hadn't been with anyone since David, so this was a big deal.

She walked into the store, a little embarrassed. There was something slightly unsettling about buying sexy lingerie.

"Can I help you?" One of the clerks asked. Her name tag read 'Kayla'.

"Uh, yeah. I need a bra and matching underwear." She said.

"Oh...special occasion?" Kayla asked, raising one eyebrow.

Stephanie smiled. "You could say that."

It took a few minutes, but Kayla helped her pick out a lacy, red bra and a pair of matching boy shorts. She thought about getting a thong, but decided against it. As sexy as those things might be to guys, they were to uncomfortable for her.

On her way home, she took the lingerie out of the bag and tucked it into her purse, so Sam wouldn't see it. Well, not yet anyway.

When she walked in the door, she discovered the four men sitting on the couch, watching tv, some old war movie. She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

In her room, Stephanie leafed through her closet. What to wear? She wanted to look cute for Sam, but not overly glamorous. She finally decided on a short denim skirt and a black tank top. There that wasn't too over the top. Now, she needed to shower and fix her hair. She was debating on whether or not to wear make-up when someone knocked on her door. It was her Dad.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Steph?" He asked.

"Sure, Daddy."

He came into her room and shut the door. "I realize that tonight will be the first time you and Sam are alone together since you started seeing one another." She started to say something, but he held up his hand. "Now, I know you two are adults and if you want to do that, John and I can't stop you, but please, baby, just be careful."

"Dad, are implying that Sam might have a...disease or something?"

"No, that's not what I mean. What I'm saying is that I know it's only been a few months since you broke up with David, and that he hasn't really been with anyone since Jessica. I just don't want to see you, either of you, hurt."

Stephanie smiled, knowing how awkward it must be for her dad to be saying this stuff. "Is John down stairs having this same conversation with Sam?"

Bobby smiled. "Yes."

"Okay, then." She paused. "Dad, things were over between me and David for a long time. I'm over him and I love Sam. I always have."

"Yeah, but I thought you loved him like a brother, like you love Dean. I didn't realize that you two felt like this about one another."

"Well, we do, and I think we're going to make this last." She told him. "He's a good guy. He's good for me."

"I know that, otherwise I'd be putting up a big fuss." Bobby tugged on his hat. "Well, I guess that's it, then. John and I are getting ready to go. We'll be back in the morning."

"Daddy, you're not going to help with a hunt, are you?"

He smiled. "You don't worry your pretty little head about that. Just have a good time on your date, all right?"

She sighed. "All right, and you two be careful."

"Aren't we always?"

After she heard her dad's car pull from the driveway, she went to get in the shower. She knew Dean had promised to pick Mindy (the girl he was going out with) up at six, so that only gave her an hour to get ready.

She showered quickly, shaving her legs in the process, then she blow dried her hair. She had decided to apply a little make up. While she was getting dressed, she heard Dean holler bye, and the Impala start up. She slid her feet into some sandals and headed down stairs.

Sam was sitting on the couch, looking through the movies they had rented. "Is the Skeleton Key okay..." He trailed off when he saw her on the stairs. "Steph, you look fantastic." He said.

"Thanks."

She sat on the couch next to him, they were snuggled up. The movie started.

"Did you know I love anything with Kate Hudson in it?" She asked.

"No, I didn't." He answered.

"Yeah, I've seen 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' over forty-five times."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Stephanie was nervous, otherwise she wouldn't be discussing Kate Hudson. How was she going to start this? Luckily, she didn't have to, because he did. One minute Sam's hand was resting on her leg, the next minute it was sliding up the inside of her thigh. His finger brushed against the lace of her panties.

"What are doing?" She asked.

"Watching a movie with my girl." He replied, grinning.

"Are you hoping to get lucky?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He answered. "Am I going to get my wish?"

"Perhaps."

They kissed, slowly at first, but it became more passionate. She laid back, bringing Sam down with her. He slid his hand under her tank top and looked down at her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She told him. "You want to go up to my room?"

"Yeah."

***

Afterward, they lay together, naked in her bed, the sheets tangled around them.

"Well," Sam said, stretching. "That was...was..."

"The best sex ever?" Stephanie offered. "I agree."

Sam laughed and hugged her closer to him. He looked around the room. "It looks like a tornado hit in here." He said, taking in her knocked over desk chair and the strewn clothing.

"Well, we were pretty anxious to get to it." Stephanie said, smiling. She spotted the picture of her parents and reached over, laying it face down. "Sorry you had to see that, guys." She said to it.

They snuggled closer together, and shared another kiss.

***

It was after three in the morning when they heard Dean stumbling in.

"I'll be back." Sam said, getting out of her bed. He slipped his boxers on and went into his room. Dean was getting ready for bed, a cat-ate-the-canary grin on his face.

"Well, well, well." He said when he spotted Sam and his lack of clothing. "What have you two been up too?"

"None of your business."

Dean laughed. "How many times?"

Sam blushed and looked down. "Four." He said.

"Hmm." Dean had stripped down to his underwear and was climbing into his bed. "You got laid more than me tonight, for once." He closed his eyes, then opened them back up. "Are you sleeping in here, or in Stephanie's room?"

"In Stephanie's room." Sam answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise. Ah, well, she can be kept up by your sonic snoring."

"Dude," Sam said. "I don't snore."

"Yeah, you do."

Sam shook his head and went back into Stephanie's room. She had put on some pajamas and was laying in bed, waiting for him.

"Miss me?" He asked, sliding under the blankets. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know I did. Sam, I was thinking."

"Uh-oh." He teased.

She smiled. "Shut up. No, I was thinking, why don't you move in here with me instead of sharing with Dean."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked. "I mean, you're dad-."

"My dad is just going to have to realize that I'm a grown woman." She said. "And I want you in here with me."

"All right." He said. "If you're sure."

And that's why, the next morning, Dean found him taking his clothes out of the drawers and the closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Stephanie asked me to move into her room."

"Why? Is she scared of the dark?" Dean joked lamely.

"No, she just likes having me close."

"Pretty short leash she's got you on there, Sammy."

"Shut up." Sam told him. "At least I _have_ a woman."

"Hey." Dean said. "I could have a woman any time I wanted, buddy boy."

"Yeah. For one night. Then they get tired of your stupidity and leave." Sam teased him.

"Shut up and get out of my room!" Dean replied. "Does she realize how gassy you are when you sleep?"

Sam grinned. "Not yet."


	8. Too little, too late

It had been a little over a month since Stephanie and Sam had started seeing one another, and it was going great. They hadn't even had a fight. Maybe a few minor spats, mainly over where to eat or what movie to go see, but mostly it was bliss.

That is, till a rainy Wednesday evening in late June. Sam and Dean had picked Stephanie up from work in the Impala and the three of them had gone to see the movie '1408' at the movie theater.

"Was it just me, or was that _not_ one of John Cusack's best movies? I mean, it was obviously no 'Say Anything...'." Dean asked as they pulled into the driveway. They noticed at strange car sitting there, a new, black Mustang.

"Who's that?" Sam wondered out loud. "It has New York plates."

"New York plates?" Stephanie suddenly sounded scared. "Oh God." She ran up to the car and peeked in. "Oh God, it's him. He found me."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"it's David, isn't it?" Sam asked her gently.

She nodded. "I can't go in there." Her voice was shaking and Sam realized she was truly scared.

"It'll be fine." He tried to reassure her. "We won't let him hurt you, will we Dean?"

"Of course not." Dean chimed in. "I'll kicked that Emo freak's butt if he touches you."

She cracked a small smile. "All right." She took a deep breath. "Let's go." She grabbed Sam's hand and they followed Dean up the front steps into the house.

"Um, Stephie." Her dad said as they walked in. "There's someone here to see you, baby."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

"He's in the kitchen." Bobby said. "Do you want me to-?"

"No, I'll go in and talk to him." She said. "You guys wait here."

She went into the kitchen. Sam followed as far as the door frame. He didn't want to leave her alone with him, but he didn't want to crowd her either. Oh, God, what if this guy talked her into getting back with him?

David was sitting at the table when she came in. He stood as soon as he saw Stephanie. He was taller than Sam had expected, but still not as tall as Sam himself was. His hair was the same coal black as it was in the pictures Stephanie had of him, the same freckles and dark brown eyes.

"Steph," He said. He had a deep voice, deeper than Sam would have thought it to be. "Where were you?"

"I was at the movies with Dean and Sam." She answered. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you." he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're coming back to New York with me."

She glanced at Sam, then back at David. "No, I'm not. I'm staying here in Mascoutah with my Dad...and with Sam."

David threw him a quick glance. "So. That's your rebound boy?"

"No." Stephanie said. "He's not a rebound, he's my boyfriend. David, how did you find me?"

"It was easy." Sam backed away from the door frame, and turned to Bobby, John, and Dean.

"We have to get him out of here." he said. "You know she's terrified of him?"

"What?" Bobby said. "I knew he messed her around, but was he...you know, abusive?"

"I don't know." Sam replied. "She won't say. But she seemed awfully afraid outside, didn't she Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "She was shaking like crazy when she realized it was him."

As Bobby and the three Winchester's were talking in the living room, Stephanie was trying to get David to understand that she didn't love him anymore and wouldn't be going back to New York with him, but it was like he refused to believe it.

"You can't possibly want to stay in this podunk town!" He kept saying.

"I have a life here, David!" She finally shouted at him. She heard it become silent in the other room.

"Fine!" He shouted back. "You want that grease monkey over me?"

She knew he was referring to Sam. "Just who do think you are?" She demanded. "Sam is twice the man you'll ever be-."

In the other room, Sam had been listening to the argument quietly, along with Bobby, his dad, and his brother. He had smiled when David called him a grease monkey and when Stephanie had said he was twice the man David was. That was when he heard the noise. It sounded like a duck hitting the water. Or a hand hitting a face.

He rushed into the kitchen and sure enough, Stephanie was clutching her cheek, which was bright red. Sam was pretty certain he had never been this angry in his life. The next thing he knew, he was punching David in his pretty face. He felt blood spurt under his fist and knew he had busted his nose.

"Sam!" Dean was saying, trying to pull him off. "Sam, stop!"

"He hit her!" Sam shouted. "He hit her in the face, Dean!" He punched David again.

"Sam!" John had joined Dean and together they pulled him off David, who looked pitiful. Blood was pouring from his nose, and he would no doubt have at least one black eye.

"I think you better get out of here." Bobby told him. "And don't you ever come near my daughter again, you hear? Or I'll make what Sam did look like a schoolyard spat."

Ten minutes after David had left, Sam was taping up his knuckles. "Steph okay?" He asked Bobby.

"She's fine." He answered. "Nothing a little asprin can't take care of. She's laying down in her, er,_ your_ room." He paused. "Look, I want to thank you for sticking up for her like that."

Sam looked up at him. "Bobby, I know I'm not the type of guy you wanted for Stephanie, because I'm a hunter, but I love her and I would do anything for her."

Bobby nodded. "I know, Sam. I know you would."

A little bit later, Sam went upstairs. He knocked on the door to the room they shared and opened it slowly.

"Steph?" He asked.

She was laying on their bed, curled in a ball. Sam came over and lay down beside her. "Hey," He said, stroking her hair. "You okay?"

She turned and buried her head into his chest. He could feel her body heaving with sobs. "Shh." He whispered. "It's all right, baby. It's over now."

"I thought it was already over." She said hoarsely. "I thought if I came back here, he wouldn't find me." She looked up at him and Sam saw a faint red mark shaped like a hand print on her cheek. He felt angry all over again. "Sam, am I gonna have to spend the rest of my life hiding from him?"

"No." He said. "I will always protect you." He kissed her.

"I love you, my Sammy." She whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too, baby." He replied, pulling her into him. They stayed like that for a long time, till she went to sleep, then he got up gently, careful not to wake her and crept downstairs. The others were sitting at the kitchen table, eating ham sandwiches and chips.

"How is she?" Bobby asked when he saw Sam.

"She's sleeping." Sam quickly made himself a sandwich. "She's still shook up though."

Bobby shook his head. "That stupid prick. If I known any of this was going on, I would have went out to New York and brought her back here myself." He studied his hands. "I should have never sent her out East in the first place. She ended up with a hunter anyway."

"Hey," John told him, sitting his sandwich down. "Don't be feeling all down on yourself about this. There's no way you could have known he was mistreating her."

"Yeah." Dean chimed in. "And if that S.O.B comes back around here...well take care of him."

"What, are you gonna rub him out?" Sam kidded. "We're like, some hunter mafia now?"

Dean's eyes got big. "That is a fantastic idea! Dad, you could be the Don and Bobby could be the hired muscle. Sam, you and I could be the hit men."

"I don't think so." Sam said. "Seriously, though, if he comes back around here, what are we gonna do?"

Bobby shrugged. "Well, hopefully, you scared him off, but if you didn't...well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so I just wanted to say again, that even though David shares my boyfriend's name, my BF is NOTHING like this guy. Okay, they look alike, except my David doesn't consider himself Emo. I don't think. He does play the guitar though. You should hear him play that Jensen Ackles song, Crazy Love. If you've never heard that song, go to youtube and look it up. Dean can SING!**


	9. Hate Me Today

"Do you think he's really gone?" Stephanie asked Dean.

They were driving through town in the Impala. They had gone to Dairy Queen to get some ice cream for everyone. Sam had wanted to take her, because since the whole David thing, he had been watching like a guard dog. He had even taken to waiting outside the dance studio while she was teaching, and frankly, Stephanie needed a little break from him. It wasn't easy to convince him to stay behind, but in the end he had decided she would be safe with Dean.

"Yeah, I think Sammy scared him off." Dean told her. "We've been scoping out the town for a week and haven't seen hide or hair of Emo Freak."

"Good." She giggled. "I was really impressed when Sam flew at him like that. I don't think David's ever been in a fight in his life."

"Yeah, Sam's a real killer." Dean said sarcastically. "Of course, he shot down my hunter's mafia idea."

"Well, it is pretty stupid." Stephanie said. She turned the radio on and it blared Aerosmith's 'Walk this Way' at her. She grimaced and changed it to a local pop station. Ah, Missy Elliot. Much better.

Dean stared at his radio like it had just sprouted horns. "What. Is. That."

"It's Missy Elliot!" She said. "You are so far out of the pop culture loop, it's scary." She turned the radio up and started singing. "_Music make you lose control_."

Dean reached over and shut it off. "I cannot force my baby to listen to that." He said, indicating to the car. Stephanie rolled her eyes and flopped back in the seat. "You know you look exactly like you did when you were twelve and I wouldn't let you listen to the Spice Girls in here." He said.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide a smile. "We had a lot of good times, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." He agreed. "I didn't expect you to end up banging my brother, though."

"I didn't expect that either." She said. "Of course, I'm glad I am."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, so is he. That boy need to get laid, anyway. You keep it coming."

"That is just weird and inappropriate." She said. They were pulling into the drive way. Sam was waiting on the porch. He came down to them as soon as the car stopped.

"Are you all right?" He asked as she climbed out of the car. She brushed past him.

"I'm fine, honey." She said. She felt ungrateful for getting annoyed at him, because she knew he was just watching out for her, which is what she asked. But seriously, it had been a week and that hadn't seen David anywhere. Surely, he wasn't in town anymore and Sam could stop acting like this.

"Sam," Dean stopped him from following Stephanie in the house. "You need to give her some air."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you're on her heels twenty-four/seven. I think you're getting on her nerves."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean, she asked me to watch out for her. You don't understand."

"Yeah, Sam, watch out for her, not follow her around everywhere." Dean sighed. "Man, last night you waited outside the bathroom door for her. What do you think, that David's hiding in the toilet tank?"

Sam shook his head again. "Just...shut up and mind your own business, Dean." He went in the house.

Dean shrugged. _Oh well_, he told himself. _I tried to warn him_.

In the house, Stephanie was passing out the ice cream. "A Peanut Buster Parfait for Daddy." She handed it to her father. "A chocolate chip cookie dough blizzard for Uncle John. The Pecan Mudslide is mine. Here's Dean's Brownie Earthquake. And that leaves the hot fudge sundae for Sam."

They sat at the table, eating their ice cream. Stephanie licked some caramel off her spoon and rubbed her foot against Sam's leg under the table. He grinned at her. See, she wasn't annoyed at him! Dean just didn't know what he was talking about.

"You wanna go see a movie tonight?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Or we could stay in. Whatever you want."

"Did you see the previews for that new 'Joshua' movie?" Dean asked. "Looks like a rip off of The Omen, if you ask me."

"I know!" Stephanie agreed. "What do you like better, the new Omen or the old one?"

"Definitely the new one." Sam said. Dean agreed.

"Julia Stiles is hot." He said. "Remember when she was in that dance movie?"

"Save the last Dance?" Stephanie asked in surprise. "You saw that?"

"No." Dean denied, looking around the table. Bobby had his head turned in silent laughter and his dad was snorting into his blizzard.

"Dad watches The Ellen Show!" He blurted.

"So do you, Dean!" Sam pointed out.

"Way to take the heat off yourself, son." John said. "Well, as...entertaining as this conversation has been, I'm going outside before any shoes start flying."

"Me too." Bobby dropped his a kiss on his daughter's head.

"So...you guys wanna go see that 'Joshua' movie tonight?" Dean asked.

"I'd rather stay in." Stephanie told him. "Let's rent some movies."

"Like what?"

"If we're renting movies, we're getting Ghost Rider this time!" Dean insisted.

"How about we each pick a movie" Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said.

"Yeah, but nothing lame, Sammy." Dean told him. "I'm not spending two hours watching the history of darning socks or something."

"Did you just say 'darning socks'?" Sam asked.

"So what if I did?"

They went to Blockbuster video a few minutes later. Dean grabbed Ghost Rider right away. It took Steph and Sam a little bit longer to pick their movies. Sam ended up grabbing Employee of the Month. Dean inspected it.

"It has Dane Cook in it." He said. "I suppose I can suffer through it."

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at each other as Stephanie swiped The Blue Lagoon off a shelf.

"Come on!" Sam said. "That movie is so sappy!"

"It is not!" She protested. "It's a classic!"

Dean looked at the case. "Sam," He said. "This movie contains a young, naked Brooke Shields." He grinned at them. "It's already won me over!"

At home, they watched their way through the movies. Bobby and John were off helping friends again, and once again, Stephanie suspected they were hunting.

"I see boobies!" Dean shouted, throwing a handful of kettle corn at the screen. "Steph, this Blue Lagoon thing is my new favorite movie."

"Yeah, because it's practically soft core porn." Sam said, taking a drink from his Dr. Pepper.

Stephanie laid her head against Sam and he put his arm around her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"You guys make me sick." Dean said in disgust. "You're _too_ cute. Gross."

Stephanie stood up and stretched. "I'm taking a shower." She said.

Sam stood quickly. "I'll come with you."

She stared at him. Now, he was going to follow her into the shower? When was this going to end? "No." She said. "I can shower on my own, thanks."

"But-."

"_No_, Sam."

"I'm just trying to watch out for, you like you asked." He protested.

She spun around. "I asked you to protect me, not follow me around like a freaking puppy! God, just leave me alone!" She stomped up the stairs.

Sam sat back down. He couldn't believe she had yelled at him. She _never_ yelled, unless she was really angry. He looked at Dean.

"Dude, I told you so." He said.


	10. Chasing Car's

**Author's Notes: First ,gotta give a big shout out to my girl, Sam (you might know her as Venetian Shadow). Second, I had a lot of people saying that they wouldn't mind if Sam followed them into the shower, and I have to say, I wouldn't either. Actually, I would love to be the meat in a Sam and Dean sandwich (just don't tell my BF!). But I do know how annoying it is when someone (even a loved one) follows you all over the place. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

The next morning, when Bobby and John returned, they found quite a sight sitting a the kitchen table. Dean was sitting between Sam and Stephanie, who were both glaring in oppisite directions. The room was siletn, except for the sounds of silverware scarping against plates.

"Uh...what's going on?" Bobby asked, looking at John with his eyebrows raised.

"Ask the happy couple." Dean muttered. He looked extremely uncomfortable, stuck between them.

Sam and Stephanie refused to answer.

After Stephanie's shower, the night before, Sam had tried to talk to her again. This just escalated into a fight, a fight that Dean could hear all the way downstairs. He had turned up the tv, trying to block out the shouting, then the slamming doors. Sam had slept in his room last night.

"Uh, Stephanie?" Bobby asked. "Why don't you come help me with something in my room?"

"Okay." She stood up and marched back to her father's bedroom without even a glance at Sam.

"All right." John started as soon as they were gone. "What in God's name is going on?"

"Why don't you talk to Sammy the Stalker over here." Dean said.

"Dean." John said in a warning tone. "Sam? What happened?"

"We had a fight." Sam muttered. "She said she needed some space."

"You mean space, as in "let's break up" space?" John was concerned. This past month was the happiest he had seen his youngest son, well...ever.

"I don't know." Sam whispered.

"I don't think that's it." Dean said. "I think she just wants him to stop following her everywhere. Dad, last night he tried to follow her into the shower."

"What?" John looked at Sam. "Son, it isn't like David's going to come out of the shower drain and grab her."

Dean choked back a laugh. Sam shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, don't be giving me the stink-eye, Sammy." He said. "I tried to tell you to back off."

"I know." Sam muttered.

He felt stupid. Dean had tried to warn him and he had blown him off. Then, after her shower he shouldn't have shouted back at her. He shouldn't have told her that if she was so unhappy with him, she should go back to David. He shouldn't have made her cry.

"What did you do with Jessica?" John asked.

"What?"

"Well, you made your relationship with her work, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we didn't have a chance to spend every second together. We were in classes, we were studying."

"You were busy." John concluded.

"Well...yeah." Sam answered.

"Then, there's your solution." His dad replied. "You need to stay busy. Get a job or something."

"Dad," Dean laughed. "Sammy already has a job, as a hunter." He looked suspiciously at his family. "Unless...when Dad and I leave at the end of the summer, you're not coming with us, are you?"

"No," Sam told him. "I'm not." He looked at their father. "How long have you known?"

John sighed. This wasn't an easy choice to make, leaving his boy behind, but he realized now that Sam had to have his own life. "I've known all along, Sammy." He said.

Dean sighed. After hunting so long with his brother, it would be strange to leave without him. "So, you're just going to stay here with Stephanie?" He asked.

"That's the plan." He paused. "We'll probably get our own place, though."

Dean turned around to their Dad. "You're okay with this?" He demanded.

"Well, I kind of have to be, don't I?" He said. "And wouldn't you rather your brother and I part on good terms this time, instead of not talking for four years?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed again.

In the back bedroom, Stephanie was crying to her dad about the things she had said to Sam.

"How could I tell him he was a horrible boyfriend? She asked, wiping tears off her cheeks. "I didn't mean it."

"I know that, baby." He dad said, putting his arm around her. "i'm sure he knows that, too."

"Daddy, you should have seen his face! He looked like I punched him or something." She rest her head on her dad's shoulder and he rocked her back and forth for awhile, while she cried it out.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"What if he's still mad?" She asked.

"Trust me, he isn't." Bobby told her.

She walked back into the kitchen. "If you want to talk to me, I'll be in our room." She said to the floor.

Sam waited until he heard their door shut and then he bolted up the stairs after her.

"I'm sorry." She said as soon as he walked in. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." She wiped her eyes. "Do you really want me to go back ot David?"

"Of course I don't." He put his arms around, his face in her hair, breathing in her lovely scent. "I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you, too." She said.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you, too." He told her, hugging her close to him. "And I promise, from now on, to give you some space. In fact, I think I'm going to try and find a job."

"You are?" She looked at him. "What will you do?"

"I don't know." He said. "But I have my Associates, surely there's something around here for me." He shrugged. "We could save up some money, get our own place."

She smiled. "I'd like that, after they go back to hunting. Well, actually, I think our dad's are already back to it."

"Yeah, I caught that too." He said.

"You realize that was our first fight?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Do we get to have crazy make up sex now?"

She giggled and led him to their bed.

Downstairs, the distinct sound of bedsprings squeaking caused John, Bobby, and Dean to look up.

Dean grinned. "Ah, make up sex. Go Sammy!"

Bobby was disgusted. "You realize that's my baby girl up there?" He stood quickly. "I'm going outside."

"Right behind you." John stood too. He looked at Dean, who was still sitting at the table, grinning. "Come on, Dean. Give your brother some privacy."

"Do I have to?"

John grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him outside. "You're one sick kid, you know that?"


	11. Crazy in Love

"Dude, you're a loser." Dean told his brother two weeks later.

"Why am I a loser?" Sam asked. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, buttoning up his light blue shirt. He ran a brush through his shaggy hair.

"You got a job as a librarian." Dean said. "A freakin' librarian! There's got to be over twenty bars in this county alone and you seek emploment at the _library_?"

"You're dream job is working in a bar?"

"Duh, no." Dean rolled his eyes. "Bouncer at a strip club, actually. Or a ninja. Either of those would be cool."

"You're sick."

Dean scartched his head. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"See, the great thing is, Steph and I work the almost exactly same hours, so we can still hang out." Sam smiled at his reflection. "Neat, huh?"

"Did you just say 'neat' ? Dude, I haven't said that since grammer school."

"Shut up."

Downstairs, Stephanie was talking on the phone to one of her girlfriends in New York. She held up her finger when Sam came down the stairs.

"All right, thanks for calling, Ashley." She said. "You too. Bye." She hung up. "Well, David's defintely back in New York."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean had come down behind Sam. "How do you know?"

"That was my friend, Ashley Nelson. Apparently, David's going around telling people that I'm living out here with four men, who I'm all sleeping with."

"They know one of them is your dad, right?" Sam asked.

"It gets worse." Stephanie told them. "He's also saying that he beat you up."

"What?" Sam laughed. "He barely got one punch in!"

"Well, he went back with two black eyes and a busted nose." Stephanie said. "It's not like he's going to admit to getting his butt kicked."

"I guess." Sam said.

"I'm not worried about it." Stephanie told him. "Ashley said the people who know me know none of it's true. She also said that he's already seeing someone else."

"Good." Dean said. "Well, I'm going in here to chill in front of the tv while you two civilians go battle it out in the working world."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ready?" He asked his girlfriend. She smiled.

"Yeah."

They walked out to the Bug, Stephanie was driving. She would get off a half an hour before Sam, so she was just going to swing by the library and pick him up everyday.

Ten minutes later, she pulled in front of the Clayton County library. She leaned over and kissed Sam. "I'll be here to pick you up at 5, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her again. "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too."

She drove four blocks over, to the dance studio. The class ahead of her's, a bunch of teenage girl hip hoppers, was still in session. They were dancing to Rihanna's Pon De Replay. She watched them finish their routine, thinking that Dean would be having a hey-dey if he were here.

After the hip hopper's were gone, she went into the changing room to get into her leotard and tights, then to wait for her girls. One after another, the ten little girls came in. Today she planned to show them some moves from 'The Nutcracker', including the Dance of the Sugar Plume Fairy, which was mainly danced _en pointe, _or on your tip toes. Her girls were too young to be dancing on toe right now, so it still fasinated them. She began to play Tchaikovsky and showed them the dance. As she thought, the little girls were enchanted.

A few nights before her dad (with a lot of help from Sam) had convinced her to let them all watch the dvd Bobby had made of her dancing as the Sugar Plum Fairy the year before. Her father had come to see a lot of her recitals, and Sam liked to watch her practice every morning, but John and Dean hadn't seen her dance yet. She knew ballet was not their bag, but they did seem to enjoy it.

"That's you?" Dean asked in surprise, when she came on screen in her costume, a fancy white tutu.

"Yep." Her dad had said proudly. "Doesn't she look beautiful? And see how she dances, she's just amazing!"

"All right, Daddy." She told him. "You're giving me a big head."

"Well, you need one." Dean told her. "To match Sam's gigantic cranium."

Sam hit him in the face with a pillow.

Later on that night, when they were in bed, Sam turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He fidgetted. "Don't you feel like you're giving up your dream?"

"What?"

He sat up. "Well, watcing you dance in that dvd, you're great, Steph. You could have joined a big ballet company and became famous. Instead, you're choosing to live in a backwater town, teaching dance to to kindergartners, just to be with me?"

She stared at him. Was he for real? "Sam," She told him. "I'm not giving up my dream. I'm still a ballerina, but now I'm your ballerina."

"Yeah, you're my tiny dancer." He joked. She kissed his nose.

"And you're my Elton John."

Stephanie brought her attention back to her class, who were practicing the _grand pile_ at the barre. She checked her watch, her class was nearly over. It always seemed like time went so fast when she was dancing.

When her class was over, she waited in the parking lot of the library with an apple and a V.C. Andrews book. She was completely caught up in it when Sam climbed in the car.

"Hey." He said.

"_Aughhhh_!" She screamed, throwing her book up in the air. "Sam, you scared the bejesus out of me! I thought you were the grandmother, coming to lock me up!"

"What?" Sam picked up the book she had been reading. "Flowers in the Attic? And you thought I was the evil gradma? I'm offended!"

She giggled. "You've read Flowers in the attic?"

"Don't sound so surprised." He said.

"So how was your first day?"

"Pretty easy, all I'm doing is cataloging books and helping kids find what they're looking for." He shrugged his shoulders. "I swear, though, if one more girl ask me where the 'Gossip Girl' books are, I'm gonna puke."

Stephanie laughed. "You don't like teenagers?"

He shrugged again. "I did like helping the little kids find books. One little girl asked me to read to her."

"Aww. What did you read?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Blueberries for Sal."

She was surprised. "We used to read that together."

He laced his fingers through hers. "I know."

She thought for a minute. "Remember how Dean used to read 'Goodnight Moon' to us?"

He smiled at the memory. "Yeah. I think that book is still on Dean's mentality level. He said he likes how even though they story takes place in the same room, things keep changing on every page."

"I liked that too." Stephanie said.

"And looking for the mouse?" Sam asked, remembering how she wouldn't let Dean turn the page until she had pointed out the mouse.

"Yeah." She grinned at him as they pulled into the driveway.

"It's the working stiffs!" Dean cried. He was sitting in front of the tv, with a bag of BBQ chips, exactly where they had left him. He was watching Maury.

"Have you even moved since we left?" Sam asked in disgust.

"Yeah, I went to get these." Dean held up the chips. "Now, shh, I'm waiting to find out if that guy is her baby daddy."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this was just a filler chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, something HUGE is coming up in the next one...**


	12. Say What You Need To Say

**Author's Notes: Be sure and look for Dean's "Hannah Montana" moment in this chap!!!**

* * *

Stephanie Singer was not a stupid girl. She knew what this meant. Her period was two weeks late. That _never_ happens. She was pregnant. She knew she had to tell Sam and that they would have to tell their dad's and Dean.

Yeah, like _that_ wasn't going to be humiliating.

Really, though, her dad and John knew they were dating, knew that they slept in the same bed. Surely they knew that they were also having sex. She was twenty-two, for Christ sake. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

She rolled over in the tangle of sheets to look at Sam. He was asleep, breathing deep and evenly, with a lock of hair falling across his face. Stephanie brushed it back and his eyelids fluttered.

"Steph?" He said sleepily. "What's wrong? It's like, three in the morning."

"Nothing, hon." She told him. "Go back to sleep."

"No," he said. "Something's bothering you. Tell me." He yawned and propped himself up on his elbows.

Stephanie took a deep breath. Now or never. "I...I think I'm pregnant, Sam." She said.

"What?" He seemed wide awake now. "I thought you were on the Pill!"

"I am!" She protested. "But that's only 99.9% effective...and I guess we just fell into the .1%." She looked at him. "Are you mad?"

"What? No, baby, I'm not mad." He said, running his fingers through her long hair. "Surprised, yes, but not mad. We're having a baby!"

"Maybe." She said. "In the morning, let's run to the store and buy some tests, okay?"

"Okay." He yawned again and wrapped her in his arms. "Now, let's go back to sleep."

She snuggled against him. "Okay."

***

"All four test are positive, Sam." She said, slumping against the closed bathroom door. "I _am_ pregnant."

"I'm glad." Sam said. "I love babies. So...what do we do now?"

"I guess we need to tell our dad's." She said. "And Dean." She started to open the bathroom door, but he stopped her.

"Wait, Stephanie."

"What?"

He took a deep breath. "Marry me."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to marry me." He repeated. "I love you, we're going to have a baby. I want you to be my wife."

She was surprised, but still happy. "Okay. Yeah, I'll marry you. When?"

"Next week."

"Sam, are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want you to feel pressured into this or anything."

"You know I've loved you since we were kids." He told her. "This is the right thing to do."

She smiled and nodded, then they headed downstairs together.

They gathered John, Bobby, and Dean in the living room and sat them down.

"Stephanie and I are getting married." Sam blurted out once they were seated.

"Huh?" John asked.

"Excuse me?" Bobby said.

"Crazy brother say what?" Dean demanded.

"When did you decide this?" Bobby asked them, stunned.

"I just asked her." Sam answered. "And she said yes."

"But you guys haven't been dating that long." John said. "When are planning to do this?"

"As soon as possible." Stephanie replied. "Like, next week."

"Why?" Was all Bobby could manage. He loved Sam like his own son, but this was just too much.

"Well, we love each other." Stephanie answered. "And...there is that other thing..."

"What other thing?" John asked suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant." She told them meekly.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." Bobby said, slowly sitting back on the couch.

"Go Sam!" Dean pumped his fist in the air. "Get some!"

"Shut up, Dean." John said. "Are you guys sure you're...what you say you are?"

"I've taken four pregnancy tests." Stephanie replied. "They're all positive."

"Whoa." Dean spoke up. "How did you generate enough pee for four of those things?"

"She practically drank her weight in Cherry Coke." Sam answered.

"Right on." Dean replied. "I, for one, am happy about this. Steph and Bobby will finally be family, a new baby. It's pretty exciting." He looked at everyone else, they were all staring at him like he had lost his mind. "What? It is."

"Are you mad, Daddy?" Stephanie asked her father.

"I'm not mad." He answered. "Weren't you two being, you know, careful?"

"We thought we were." Sam told him. "Dad? How do you feel about this?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked, almost like he thought they were teasing him or something.

"That's right."

"Well," he glanced at Bobby, then back at Sam. "I guess this is good news, then."

"Yeah." Bobby took a deep breath. "What is this wedding going to entail?"

Sam and Stephanie looked at one another. "We haven't really worked out any details yet." She said. "I want something small, I know that."

"Oh," Dean teased. "You haven't always dreamed of a huge wedding, walking down the aisle in a white meringue?"

"No." She answered dryly. "I haven't."

"So you guys are cool with this?" Sam asked.

"I guess we have to be." John answered.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "It isn't like we have a lot of choice. This baby is coming whether we like or not; the most we can do is make sure he or she is born into a loving family."

"Ditto." Dean said.

"Boy, no one asked you." Bobby told him.

"Hey, I'm part of this family." He protested. "Don't I get a say?"

"No." Everyone else answered.

"You all suck."

***

The next morning, Sam and Stephanie went to see a doctor.

"Well, you're right." The young man, Dr. Schnieder, told them. "Ms. Singer, you're roughly four weeks pregnant." He checked a little chart. I would say that put's you due April twenty-second."

"So, this is real?" Sam asked. "We're having...a baby?"

"Yeah." The doctor smiled. "Congratuations, Daddy."

* * *

**Author's Notes: A few people guessed that she was gonna end up pregnant. I'm a that predictable, guys? Ah, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you like my story, you should check out Singer's Summer by Venetain Shadow. It rocks hardcore!**


	13. It's A Nice Day, For A White Wedding

**Author's Notes: I'm super excited; my boyfriend told me he loved me tonight!!!!! First time!!!! Then he asked me if I wanted to get married in a couple of years!!!! YEAH!!!! So it seems this chapter is appropriate!! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Dude." Dean said, trying to help Sam adjust his tie. "I cannot _believe_ you're getting married today."

They were standing the men's room of a small church on Route 8, right outside of town.

"I know." Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale. "It's surreal, isn't it?"

"I don't know what that means." Dean admitted. Before Sam could answer, the door opened and their dad came in.

"Almost time." He said. He looked at his youngest son. "Sam, are you certain this is what you want?"

Sam rolled his eyes. How many times was his dad going to ask him that? "Yes, Dad."

"If you're sure, I'm sure." John smiled. "You boys remember what I always taught you."

"Shoot first, ask questions later." Sam nodded. "Not sure how that applys to my marriage, but okay."

John rolled his eyes. "Not that. The other thing."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. That was the only thing that they remembered their dad drilling in their heads.

"Don't trust whitey?" Dean hazared a guess.

"That wasn't me." John told him dryly.

"Oh yeah." Dean grinned. "Sometimes I get you and Arsenio Hall confused."

"What I taught you was, trust your instinct." John said.

"Oh, that!" Sam said.

"I like what I said better." Dean said. "I'm gonna pretend that's what you meant."

Sam looked at his brother, then at his father. "Was he dropped repeatedly on his head as a child?"

"I wish." John replied. "That would make it a lot easier to explain."

"You guys are mean." Dean said.

A knock on the door interupted their conversation. Bobby poked his head in. It struck Sam how funny Bobby looked with out his hat. "It's nearly time."

"All right, we're coming." John told him. "Aren't you supposed to be with the bride?"

"She's hyperventalating in the ladies room." Bobby replied. "Or so I've been told."

John looked at himself and his two boys in the mirror. All three of them were wearing suits, Dean looking slightly smug, Sam looking white and scared. Well, why shouldn't he be?

Dean was going to stand up with him, and Stephanie had chose to have just one bridesmaid and a flower girl, one of Bobby's grandnieces. They had less than thirty people in attendance, mainly Stephanie's family and friends. John had called a few people, other hunters that he was friendly with, but the Winchester men didn't have very many people that they considered close.

"Ready?" Dean asked Sam. He nodded.

"As I'll ever be." He answered.

John took his seat and the boys positioned themselves at the front of the church, by the minister. Music began to play, the Rolling Stones 'Wild Horses', the song that Sam and Stephanie had chose. The flower girl (John was unsure of her name, though he was positive he had been told) a little girl of about nine, with wavy blonde hair, began to make her descent, smiling at everyone and dropping white rose petals. The single bridesmaid, Ashley, followed. Then the bridal march started and everyone rose to their feet as Stephanie appeared on Bobby's arm.

Sam felt his breath catch when he saw his soon-to-be wife. She looked beautiful in her simple, white eyelet lace sundress. Her auburn hair was hanging loose, but she had a wreath of white baby's breath in it. She was carrying a boquet of white roses. Bobby was beaming at everyone as they walked down the aisle, but Stephanie only had eyes for Sam.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do." Bobby managed to choke out. He kissed Stephanie's cheek and took his seat beside John.

"Dearly beloved," The minister began. "We are gathered here today under the sight of God and the face of this company to join these two young people in Holy Matrimony."

He turned to Sam. "Do you, Samuel Winchester, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, so long as you both shall live?"

Sam swallowed. "I do." He said.

The minister turned to Stephanie. "And do you, Stephanie Singer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Stephanie answered.

"The rings?"

Dean hurridly fished the wedding ring from his pocket and handed it to Sam, along with a small amount of lint. Sam had to pick the ring out of the lint, which caused a small laugh from the congergation. Ashley handed Stephanie the ring she had been carrying.

"Samuel," The minister started. "In placing this ring on Stephanie's finger, please repeat after me: Stephanie, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward. I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed."

Sam repeated it, sliding the ring on Steph's finger.

The minister turned back to Stephanie. She did the same thing.

"Samuel, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward. I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring on his finger.

" And so, by the power vested in me by the State of South Dakota, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." The minister pronounced, smiling at them. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Sam and Stephanie kissed, while they're family and friends cheered and wolf whistled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The minister said loudly. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Winchester!"

They headed out to the Impala, people throwing bird seed at them once they got outside. Dean was going to take them on the "drive".

"Look at the car!" Stephanie laughed, pointing.

Sam wasn't surprised. Someone (he had a sneaking suspicsion who) had decorated the car with blown up condoms, beer cans, and balloons. That same person had written, in white car chalk, 'Another One Bites The Dust' down both sides and 'Just Married' on the back windshield.

"I decorated." Dean announced, climbing in the drivers seat as the newlyweds got in the backseat. "You like?"

"Yeah." Sam said, laughing as they took off. Dean drove all through town, honking his horn. People waved and honked back.

"You're my husband." Stephanie rubbed her nose against Sam's. "Mr. Winchester."

"I know, Mrs. Winchester." he answered, kissing her.

"Save it for the hotel." Dean said from the front seat. "Not in my backseat." He paused. "Of course, I've nailed my share of girls back there."

"Ew!" Stephanie looked around, like their might be sperm on the seat. "Gross."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I don't like sitting where Dean's mated, either."

***

They had decided not have a reception or anything, so Dean just took them home. After everyone had changed into normal clothing, they ate a quick lunch, then Sam and Stephanie got ready to head to the Holiday Inn. They had booked a room for one night. Sam had wanted to go on an actual honeymoon, but Stephanie said she'd rather start saving money for the baby.

Before they left, she hugged Ashley good-bye. The petite blonde hugged her back.

"I miss you." She said. "School isn't as fun with you not there, but," She eyed Sam. "I have a feeling you're a lot happier here."

"You almost ready, Ashley?" Dean asked. He had voulenteered to drive her to the airport.

"Yeah." She answered. She and Stephanie hugged one more time.

"Keep in touch, all right?" Stephanie told her.

"You too."

***

"I think this is the nicest room I've ever been in." Sam said a half an hour later.

They had just checked in and went down to thier room.

"It has a freakin' hot tub!" He said. "We're so trying that out!"

"I refuse to have sex in the water." Stephanie told him. "It's gross."

He bumped his shoulder against hers. "That not what I meant."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Well, this is our honeymoon. Aren't we supposed to be having sex like wild monkeys?"

"Do wild monkeys have a lot of sex?" Sam wondered out loud. "I mean, you when you go to the zoo, are they just getting it on left and right?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, stripped off her clothing and climbed into the hot tub. "You sound like Dean."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." He said, climbing in beside her. "I haven't been in one of these since I was with Jess...er...since I was in college."

Stephanie smiled. "So Jessica was the 'sex in the hot tub type'?"

"No," Sam sighed. "I tried, but she said it was gross."

Stephanie nodded. "Exactly."


	14. At Last

**Author's Notes: This is a very short chapter, but I'm super tired and didn't feel like writing, but I wanted to put SOMETHING up tonight. This chapter an the next one are just filler's. So, yep, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie sighed. She hated this, being stuck at home!! Her doctor had told her it was unsafe for her to dance until after she had the baby. It hadn't been too bad when her dad, Dean, and John had still been here, but they had left to go back to their jobs last week. She knew they'd be popping in every few weeks, but still. Since Sam was now the main breadwinnder, he'd gone and got a better paying job, teaching classes at a drug counceling center, so he was now working a full, forty hour week. She missed him. The big house was lonely with no one to keep her company.

Stephanie danced around the kitchen, admiring her growing baby bump. She thought back to a conversation she and Sam had had with her father a few weeks before.

"It's stupid for you two to be paying rent on a place, when you could have this one." Her dad had said, sitting down at the table the morning before he left for Arizona.

"What?" Stephanie asked. She and Sam had been pouring over a baby name book they had bought, debating over names.

"I'm hardly ever here." Bobby said. "You two could live here, there's plenty of room for a family." He adjusted his hat. "That's what your mother and I had in mind when we bought it."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It's already decided." Bobby glanced at the list they had been making. "And if you two stick my grandchild with a name like Harmony or Landon, I will kill you."

"Told you Harmony was a stupid name." Sam said. "I like Abigail for a girl."

"That's too old fashioned!" Stephanie argued. "I was thinking Riley for a girl and Cayden for a boy."

"Well,_ I_ was thinking Abigail and Jacob." Sam argued back.

He was still insisting on those names, and Stephanie was still insisting on the name she had picked.

She had just sat down at the table when her cellphone rang. The screen flashed 'Dean'.

"What up, Deanie?" She answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dean's voice crackled over the line.

"Caller ID." She said. "Great new invention."

"Har-dee-har-har." He said, his voice cutting out slightly.

"Where are you?" She asked. "I can barely hear what you're saying."

"Where about ten miles outside Seattle." Dean crackled. "Bad cell-." He cut out. "-Ory. How are you doing? How's baby?"

"Good." She answered. "Lonely, but good."

"Dad and I are going to try and stop back in for a few days after this job." Dean told her.

"What are you hunting?" She asked.

"We're not sure yet, bu-." Cut out again. "-Mysterious deaths."

"I miss you guys." She said. "The house is so quiet without you."

"Yeah, we're missable people." Dean said.

"Is missable even a word?"

"It is now. Hey, my Dad wants to talk."

"Hey, Punkin." John's voice came on the line. "How's my favorite daughter in law?"

"Lonely." Stephanie said. "The house is too quiet without Dean."

"We'll stop by after we figure this out." He told her. "I promise."

"Good." She told him. "I hate not being able to work."

"I know, but the doctor said it wasn't safe for the baby if you to dance. You might fall."

"I never fall." Stephanie scoffed.

"Babe, we might cut off up here-."

The line went dead.

Stephanie sighed. This sucked!!! She needed life! She went into the lving room and turned on the tv. She settled in to watch daytime tv.

A few hours later, Sam was home.

"Steph?" He called when he walked in the door.

"You're home! You're home! You're home!" She launuched herself at him, covering his face with kisses.

"Miss me?" He asked, laughing.

"Baby, you have no idea." She lept into his arms. "Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"


	15. Family Affair

Stephanie admired herself in the mirror. She was four months along now and getting bigger, big enough that she was having wear maturnity clothing. She looked cute, she thought, with the little cantaloupe sized bump sticking out in front.

"You ready, hon?" Sam asked, pulling his shirt on. "Dad and Dean should be here any time."

"Yeah." She said.

Today was Thanksgiving, and her father, plus Sam's family were all coming in for a few days. Stephanie had spent the last two days slaving, trying to make the perfect meal. She felt like she had, too. She had bought a huge turkey, which was now in the oven, cranberry relish, green bean carrerole, brown and serve rolls, stuffing, sweet and mashed potatos, and pies galore. When Sam saw what she had done, he'd asked if she was planning on feeding an army.

"Well, your brother will be here." She shot back.

They hadn't seen any of their family since Septmember, all of them having been on jobs. Now, they coulod hear the distinct rumble of the Impala in the driveway.

"They're here!" Sam said, rushing down the stairs. Stephanie followed at a slower pace.

"Steph!" Dean said, when he saw her. He hurried forward, laying his hands on her stomach. "Look at you!"

"I know." She grinned.

"How's Mortimer?" He asked.

"Who?"

"The baby." Dean rolled his eyes. "We don't know what it is yet, so I'm calling it Mortimer."

"Dean, you're weird." John said, as he came forward to hug his daughter-in-law.

"Hey, I'm just a product of my raising." Dean defended himself.

"I like it!" Stephanie said. "I'm calling him or her Mortimer too. It's better than 'It'."

"I guess so." John said. "Bobby here yet?"

"No, but he called earlier." Sam told them as they sat in living room. "Said he'd be here soon."

The four of them passed the next hour talking and laughing with each other. Sam was telling them some stories (not mentioning names, of course) of some of his clients, all drug addicts.

"Wow," Dean said, after Sam told them about his newest client, a man who had just been released from prison after ten years. This guy seemed to have copied his life story from the book 'A Child Called It'. "That's crazy. You think he's really just making this stuff up?"

Sam shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but it's weird. Everything he says parralell's the book almost perfectly. It's like he's made himslef believe that this stuff really happened to him, but personally, I don't think it did."

"That's crazy." Dean said again. "So you, uh, like your job?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam smiled. "But don't worry, I miss you too."

"Dude, don't say pansy crap like that to me." Dean said, smiling slightly. "People can hear you."

Sam smiled back. In reality, while he didn't miss hunting, he did miss Dean. They had been togther nearly twenty-four/seven for the past two years, and now to hardly see him seemed strange. He was happy with Stephanie, though, and excited about being a dad.

"Daddy!" Stephanie flew at the door when it opened and her father came in.

"Hi, baby!" He said, kissing her cheek. "Look how big you are!"

"Does everyone say that to her?" Dean muttered to his younger brother.

"Yeah." Sam said back. "She's used to it."

A few minutes later, they all sat down to eat. Sam carved the huge turkey, seperating the light meat from the dark meat.

"I like the dark meat the best." Dean commented, loading his plate with food. "Woo-hoo, cranberries!" He grinned. "Driving makes me hungry."

"Breathing makes you hungry." John commented, scooping some mashed potatos on his plate.

"True." Dean agreed, digging in with relish. "Wow, this is good! Where did you guys buy this?"

"I made it, you jerk." Stephanie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Dean shrugged. "Well, it's great."

"Thanks." She said. "Wait till you taste the pie!"

Dean sat up a little straighter. "There's pie?"

"Thee different kinds." Sam told him.

"I love this woman!" Dean declared, throwing an arm around his siter-in-law.

Sam pushed it off. "Dude, get your own. She's mine."

"While it's nice to have you two fighting over me, I'm gonna run up and use the bathroom."

She had only been gone a few minutes when they heard a scream and several loud thumps. The four men at the table lept up and raced into the hall.

"Oh my God, Stephanie!" Sam shouted. She was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, whic she had apparently just fell down, and she wasn't moving.

"Call 911!" Bobby shouted at Dean, who pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, we have a pregnant woman here who just fell down a flight of stairs!" Dean told the operater. "She isn't moving! How far along is she...uh..."

"She's 13 weeks!" Sam grabbed the phone from his brother. "We live at 3028 South State Highway 31. Please hurry!"

The next hour seemed to pass before Sam's eyes in a series of flashes: the paramedics loading his wife onto a stretcher, holding her hand in the ambulance while his family followed behind in the car, seeing her lying in a hopitol bed, the doctor telling them that they didn't know if the baby would make it yet.

Sam sat beside Stephanie, she was still unconcious and he was holding her hand and whispering to her.

"Please be okay." He was saying over and over. "I love you, baby, I need you. Please be okay."

In the waiting room, Bobby and the two remaining Winchester men were pacing.

"What if the baby-." Dean started to say, but Bobby cut him off.

"Don't you say it!" he said, sticking his finger in Dean's face. "Don't you even think it! That baby is has Singer/Winchester blood, it'll pull through just fine!"


	16. No Such Thing

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm so sleepy, plus I have my A.C.T test in the morning. Wish me luck!!!**

* * *

"Mr. Winchester?"

Sam's head snapped up. It was several hours after Stephanie's fall. He was out in the waiting room, where this doctor had asked him to wait while they checked her over.

"Is Stephanie all right?" He asked.

The doctor smiled. "She's fine. She's awake, no broken bones that we can see."

Sam took a deep breath. Stephanie was okay! "And the baby?"

The doctor smiled again. "You're a very lucky man, Mr. Winchester, this could have been fatal for your child, but it wasn't. The baby is fine, too. The heartbeat is strong and all the ultra-sound pictures look good."

"Thank God." he said, almost crying with relief. "When can I go see her?"

"Right now." The doctor told him. "A nurse will alert the rest of your family when they come in."

Bobby, John, and Dean had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

Sam entered the room they were keeping his wife in. She was wide awake and eating a turkey sandwich.

"Steph!" He rushed to her side. "Baby, I was so worried." He kissed her.

"I know." She said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I tripped on the stairs."

He hugged her. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you, and Mortimer, are all right."

She buried her face in the side of his shoulder. "Me, too."

"She's okay?" Dean burst into the room, closley followed by John and Bobby. "And Mortimer, too?"

"They're fine!" Sam laughed. He was so happy that his family (yes, his family) was all right.

A few hours later, they relased Stephanie, with warnings of taking it easy. She knew she was in for a hard time when Sam insisted on carrying her to the car.

"I can _walk_, honey." She said, irratated. Was this going to be a repeat of the after-David incident?

"Sam, I would not mess with a pregnant woman who knows how to shoot a gun." John joked.

"Dad, the doctor said for her to take it easy." He said.

John shook his head, but didn't say anything as Bobby and Sam helped Stephanie into the backseat, then climbed in beside her. He knew they would all be watching her like a hawk during the remainder of their holiday.

Well, if Stephanie thought the after-David incident was bad, it was nothing compared to this, because this time she had all four men breathing down her neck. If she so much as tried to lift a gallon of milk, one of them was swooping in to do it for her. At first she thought Sam was going to be the most annoying, but he had to go back to work the next day. The other three didn't, and it turned out to be Dean who was irratating her the most.

She was sitting on the couch Monday morning, watching a rerun of Clean House when Dean sat down, gently beside her. It was not his usual 'plop down and throw my feet up on the table' stance.

"Hey." She said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"So, what do you call cheese that's not your's?" He asked in greeting

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Nacho cheese!" Dean laughed and slapped his leg at his own wit.

"What are you, in the seventh grade?" She asked, cracking a small smile.

"I wish." he said. "Those twelve year olds are hot!" He caught her look. "I was _kidding!"_

"Yeah, okay." She pushed herself up off the couch.

"Where you going?" He asked, jumping up. "I'll go with you!"

"I'm going to pee, Dean." She said.

"I'll walk you up the stairs, then!" He said brightly.

"Dean." She said. He grinned sweetly at her. "All right." She sighed. "Come on."

She allowed him to help her up the stairs, his hand on the small of her back. She knew,_ just knew_, that Sam had put him (all of them) up to this. If this baby wasn't pressing on her bladder so hard, she'd just march downstairs and give them a piece of her mind! On second thought, maybe she'd just get some pickles...umm, pickles...

"Done?" Dean asked as she came out. "Do you need to put your feet up? I can get you a pillow-."

She gritted her teeth. "I'm fine, Dean, but you could get me some pickles..."

Ten minutes later, she was propped up on the couch, surrounded by a bevy of throw pillows, a bowl of pickles on one side and Dean and the remote on the other.

"So what is this show?" Dean asked, nodding towards the tv.

"Clean House. These people go into messy houses, clean them up, have a yard sale, then redecorate with the yard sale money." Stephanie explained.

"She's hot, who's that?"

"Trish Suh. She's the yard sale Diva."

"Hmm."

Three hours, and four bathroom trips later, they were still watching Clean House. Dean was really into it.

"Oh my God, who lives in a kitchen like that!" He said, biting into a pickle. "That's disgusting!"

"I know, and what's with all the boxes?" Stephanie commented. "What, they can't put stuff away?"

"I'm home!" Sam called out. Stephanie pushed herself up from the couch.

"Hi, baby!" She said, hurrying over to kiss him.

"Careful." he said, kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. Ugh, she was so sick of living with the safety patrol!


	17. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm trying to get to when the baby is born!**

* * *

Sam drove slowly home from work. It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing like crazy. The Bug didn't have the greatest control in bad weather. He was excited about his first Christmas with Stephanie. It would just be the two of them, the rest of their family couldn't make it. Bobby was in Maine and Dean and John were in Chicago.

Sam pulled up into the drive way and turned off the car. He smiled, studying the house that he and Steph had decorated. He had strung white lights around the porch and she had tied big red bows on the porch pillars. There were white candles in the windows and a green wreath on the door. Through the front window, Sam could see the tree they had decorated with Dean's help.

After Stephanie's accident, Bobby, John, and Dean had hung around for awhile, helping out until one day, when John swooped in and picked up a gallon of milk for her, she snapped.

"I'm not an invalid!" She had screamed at him.

It had taken two hours for Sam to calm her down. That was another reason that the three men had decided to stay away for Christmas.

"I'm home." Sam came inside the house. It was warm and smelled like cinnamon, thanks to the Glade air fresheners Stephanie had taken to using.

"Sam!" Stephanie rushed towards him.

He kissed her and rubbed his hands over her stomach, feeling the movements of the baby. The week before, they had had their twenty week ultra-sound and discovered that they were having a girl. Now, they were debating on names. Sam was still holding out for something slightly old fashioned, Abigail or Hannah. Stephanie wanted a more stylish name, like Riley or Madison.

"Foods almost ready." She told him. "Wanna eat in the lving room, watch a Christmas movie?"

"Yeah." He said. "Just let me get out of my work clothes, okay?"

While he was upstairs changing, she scooped some of the lasaguna she had made on two plates and carried them into the living room. Sam came back down in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"What are we watching?" He asked, taking a drink from a glass of iced tea.

She flipped on the tv, where a movie was just starting. "A Christmas Story." She answered, grinning at him.

He grinned back. How many times they had watched this together as children... "Just like old times, huh?"

"Almost." Stephanie said. "We just need Dean here, eating all the food."

Sam smiled. "I'm kinda glad it's just us." He said, snuggling closer to her. They ate their food and watched the movie in silence.

After A Christmas Story was over, Sam suggested another, How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"The cartoon." He said. "Nothing against Jim Carrey...just, the cartoon, please."

"All right." Stephanie said, popping the dvd in. It seemed like in the weeks leading up to Christmas, Sam had bought every holiday movie ever made. He also insisted that they make cookies and fudge and do all kinds of crazy Christmas stuff. What Stephanie didn't realize was that Sam had never really had a proper Christmas, like she had, and he wanted this one, the first one with her, to be perfect. And it was.

They spent the evening watching movies, eating cookies, and drinking hot chocolate and egg nog. A little after ten, they went up to bed.

Stephanie was almost asleep when she felt Sam's hand running up and down her thigh. He scooted closer to her and she felt something hard press into her back. She turned over.

"Pregnant, Christmas porn, Sam?" She kidded, kissing his nose. "Really?"

"I love you." He said, kissing her deeply.

"Love you, too."

"Do you feel like it tonight?" He sounded hopeful and she smiled. She didn't really, but he didn't have to know that. Call it an early Christmas gift.

She snuggled closer to him, sliding her hands down the front of his pajama bottoms. "Of course I do."

***

"Merry Christmas." Sam whispered the next morning. He rubbed his nose against his wife's, trying to wake her up.

"Hmm." She groaned. "You can't keep me awake half the night with your crazy sex drive and then expect me to wake up early."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get in all the sex I can before the baby comes. I have a feeling we'll be putting in some sleepless nights, but it won't be for that." Sam tugged lightly at her hair. "Now, come on, I want you to see what I got for you."

She sighed, but got out of bed with him. They went downstairs together and Stephanie lowered herself down in front of the tree. Sam handed her a sliver wrapped box and she gave him one wrapped in red.

"Ohh, Sammy." She breathed once it was open. Nestled inside a long velvet box lay a delicate silver chain. Hanging from it was a silver heart incrusted with tiny diamonds.

"You like it?" He asked.

She sniffed, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I love it."

He helped her put it on, then kissed her neck.

"Open yours!" She said.

It was a brown leather wallet. Sam thought of his old one, the one that Jessica had bought him and was falling apart.

"Look at the back." She said. He turned it over.

On the back, a large S.W. was pressed into the leather. "I love it, baby."

She shrugged. "It wasn't as expensive as the necklace, but I knew your old one had about had it, so..."

"It's great." Sam told her. "Let's open some more."

She had also bought him a collection of Charles Dickens novels, a long-sleeved shirt, and a dvd he had been wanting. He got her a bottle of perfume, a ballet-themed charm bracelet, and a two year subscribtion to Cosmo. She laughed at the last one.

"I love this!" She said.

It truly was their best Christmas ever.


	18. Arms Wide Open

**Author's Notes: Okay, sorry this chapter is a little short, but my 2 year old has the flu and she's been throwing up. Right now, she's sleeping, so hopefully, she'll get better soon without passing the bug onto her brother. Keep your fingers crossed! Oh, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dean stopped cold in the kitchen and stared at his sister-in-law. "Oh my God, Stephanie. You look..."

"Like a beached whale?" She offered, glaring at him. "Let's put you at nine months pregnant, see how great you look!"

Dean wasn't trying to be mean, but seriously, she was huge! He didn't know what he had expected, seeing how she could pop any day, but it wasn't this.

Stephanie glared at him for a few more seconds, then waddled out of the room. She went into the living room.

"Stephanie!" John said, hugging her and patting her stomach. "You look fantastic!"

Now that was more like it.

"Thank you." She said, slowly lowering herself down on the couch. "My back is killing me."

"Here." Sam moved around behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "How's that?"

"Hmm. Nice."

"So, have you two picked out a name for this kid yet?" Dean asked, coming in with a sandwich.

"Abigail." Sam said.

"Riley." Stephanie answered. "We're not calling this child Abbey, I told you fifteen hundred times!"

"Well, we're not calling her Riley, either!" Sam shot back. "Because that's a stupid name."

"You're stupid." She muttered. John and Dean were surprised that she would say this to him, but Sam was used to it. It was just the hormones talking, he knew.

"You know, Sam," John said. "If you were a girl, your mother and I were going to call you Shyanne."

"What were you going to call me?" Dean asked.

"Mable." He answered.

"What?" Dean couldn't believe they would have stuck the girl version if himself such an uncool name.

John smiled. "I'm kidding; we were going to name you Emily, if you had been a girl."

"Ha!" Sam said. "My name's still cooler!"

"Shyanne." Stephanie mused. "I like that."

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked, sitting down beside Stephanie.

"He went to the store to get me a few things." She answered. He father had been there for a few days already.

"Oh."

They spent the evening watching tv and catching up.

About four in the morning, Stephanie was jolted from sleep by a sharp pain in her stomach. She had been feeling little pains all night, but nothing like this.

"Sam?" She whispered, shaking her husband's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, can you go get our dad's? I think it's almost time."

"WHAT?" He sat upright in the bed. "Time? You mean, like, time time?"

"Yes." She said, irrtated. What other time could she be talking about?

"Okay." Sam said. "Okay. Stay calm."

"Here comes another one." She told him as pain gripped her. "Oh. Oh!"

A knocking came from the other side of the wall. "Could you guys knock it off?" Dean's voice sounded sleepy. "Tryin' to sleep, kay?"

"Dean, Stephanie's in labour!" Sam's voice was raised an octave or two. "Could you come in here please?"

"WHAT?" They heard Dean hop out of his bed and a few seconds later, he was crashing through their door in his underwear.

"You could have at least gotten dressed first, ya know." Stephanie said.

The brother's ignored her. "I'm gonna go down and get Dad and Bobby." Sam was saying. "See what they think. Can you stay with her? She's having some pretty hard contractions."

"Yeah, sure." Dean said. He turned to Stephane as Sam left the room. "Here, you can squeeze my hand when it hurts really bad." He offered his hand.

She grabbed it as she felt another contraction coming on and squeezed. "It hurts!" SHe panted.

"No kidding!" Dean wrenched his hand from her grasp. "What, do you crack walnuts for a living?" He shook his hand, trying to bring some feeling back into it. "Jeez!"

She laughed in spite of herself.

"Steph?" Sam was back with John and Bobby, both in their pajama's. "How do you feel?"

"If I had milatary secrets, I'd talk."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not an expert in this, but guys, I'd say Thundercats are go."

"Let's get her to the hospital." Bobby said. "Dean, get her overnight bag. It's in the closet. Sam, help her out of bed."

As soon as Stephanie stood up, a huge gush of liquid came from between her legs.

"EW!!!" Dean yelled, jumping back. "What the heck?"

"It's just the fluid, son, chill out and go get dressed." John told him. "Looks like we're getting ready to have a baby!"

Sam helped Stephanie into the back of the Impala and he and Bobby climbed in behind her. Dean and John got up front.

"Steph, just don't get any gross baby birth stuff on my seats, okay?" Dean said, starting the car.

"Just shut up and get to the hospital!" She huffed at him.

The fifteen minutes trip to the hospital only took five with Dean behind the wheel. Stephanie would have liked to think that Dean drove so fast out of concern for her and the baby, but really, she knew he was just worried about his seats.

"Make way!" Dean ran ahead of them, shooing people left and right. "Lady with a baby!"

"Dean, please shut up!" Stephanie hissed.

Sam helped her up to the front window of the E.R. "My wife's in labour." He said needlessly.

"I can see that." The dark haired nurse said. Her name tag read 'Tammy'. "We'll get her a wheelchair."

They settled Stephanie into a wheel chair and took her up to the OB Ward. While Sam helped her settle in to a birth room, John, Bobby, and Dean waited out in the family waiting room. There was one other family in there, pacing around. Dean flopped down on a chair and picked up a Parenting magazine, flipping through it.

"Hey, did you guys know that giving a baby a bath is the best way to soothe them when they're cranky?"

"Wow, Dean." Bobby said sarcastically. "Thanks for the advice."

Dean stuck out his tongue and went back to the magazine.

In the birthing room, Stephanie was crying. She knew it would hurt, but no one ever said it would be this bad. Why, oh why, had she decided no drugs? Stupid, stupid girl! It felt like something was ripping it's way out of her.

"It hurts." She whimpered to Sam.

"I know honey, I know." He said, rubbing her arm. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Demons, ghost, freakin' monsters he could handle. This? He wasn't so sure.

"Well," Dr. Schnieder said. "You're wife's only dilated to eight. We have a little bit of a wait yet."

Sam glanced at the sobbing Stephanie. "Great." He muttered.

"Sam.." She whispered. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sam grabbed the little waste basket by her bed and held it up to her, just in time for her to throw up in it. He patted her back. "It's all right."

Out in the waiting room, Dean had abandon the magazine. "What's taking so freakin' long?" He asked his dad. Bobby had gone down to the cafeteria to get them some coffee and the other family had already gone back to be with their new baby.

John shrugged. "Takes a long time to have a baby, Dean. Don't you remember when Sammy was born?"

Dean shook his head, trying to think. He remembered staying with a friend of his parent's, going to the hospital to see Sam, remembered how scrunched up and red Sam had looked. But that was about it.

"It took your mom nine hours to have him." John said. "But it only took her six to have you. Of course, she was induced..."

Dean tuned his dad out, still pacing the room like a caged panther.

"Here." Bobby had returned, and was passing out the coffee. "And this is for you, too, Dean." He handed him a fudgy, nut infested brownie.

"Thank God." Dean said, biting into it. Heaven.

Just then, they heard a high pitched scream, almost like an animal keening.

Dean nearly dropped his brownie. "What was that?!"

Bobby and John smiled at one another; they had been through this before. "Probably your sister-in-law." John said.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "I bet she's regretting not taking those drugs now."

And she was. So was Sam. Stephanie had finally dialted to ten and they were letting her push. Sam was holding her hand and helping her count.

"Okay, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...push!" He told her. "Push, baby! There you go!"

"Okay, Stephanie, she's starting to crown." Dr. Schnieder said. "Sam, would you like to see?"

Sam wasn't really sure he did, but he peeked anyway. It was weird, was all he could think. "Uh..."

Stephanie started to laugh, but another contraction hit her hard. She pushed and pushed.

"There's the head!" The doctor said. Even covered in blood and everything else, Sam thought he had never seen a more beautiful baby. The shoulder's were out now and the rest of the baby's body just slid right out. The doctor caught it and smacked it's little bottom, making it cry.

Out in the waiting room, the three men heard a lusty cry.

"You think...?" Dean asked.

"Has to be." Bobby said shakily. "We're the only family in here."

John was smiling, but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Sam appeared, still wearing his scrubs that the nurse had given him to put on.

"It's a girl!" He announced. "Shyanne Elizabeth! She's 7 pounds, nine ounces and 20 inches long!"

These four men were defintely not the hugging type, but on this night, the hugs went around like wild fire.

"Can we go back and see her?" John asked.

"Yeah!" Sam said, leading them back to the room. He pushed open the door. Stephanie was laying in bed, cuddling with a little pink bundle. Sam scooped the baby up and brought her over to meet her family.

Dean could see the swirl of dark hair on his neice's little head. He peered at her in her blanket, asleep, her rosebud mouth stretched into a lopsides '_O_'.

"Can I hold her?" He whispered. Sam adjusted the baby into his brother's arms. "Hello." He whsipered, rubbing his nose on her head.

"Okay, my turn!" Bobby said, taking little Shyanne.

Dean wondered over to where Stephanie was laying. "You look like crap." He kidded her.

She opened one eye and gave a tired smile. "Still look better than you."

He touched her cheek. "Good job, kid." he told her. "That's one beautiful baby."

"I know."


	19. My Little Girl

**Author's Notes: Okay, only one more chapter after this!! But don't worry, I'm already working on a new story! It's called 'And Starring Lacey Winchester, as Herself' and is a sister fic. It will start with the first episode and go from there. Anyway, in this chapter, the thing that happens to Dean (you'll know it when you read it) really happened to my Uncle Richard when my sister, Grace, was a newborn. Funniet thing I had ever seen. I was 13 at the time, and I still remember...**

* * *

**Two Months Later-**

"Dad!" Sam opened the door, surprised to see his family. "Dean!"

"Hey, son." John said, but Dean only had eyes for the baby in Sam's arms.

"There's my little Shy-Shy!" He cooed in high pitched voice, taking her from her father. "Did you miss your Uncle Deano? Did you?"

He kissed her dark hair, so much like Sam's.

"That's disturbing." Sam said, watching his brother and his daughter. "Who knew he would be so cutesy with a baby?"

Dean flipped his younger brother the finger and continued baby talking his neice.

"Where's Stephanie?" John asked, practically wrenching Shyanne from Dean and rubbing noses with her.

"She went to town." Sam said. "I figured she needed the break."

The three of them went into the kitchen, John still carrying Shyanne.

"Coffee!" Dean said, spotting the fresh pot Sam had made. He started to make himself a cup.

"Uh, just help yourself, Dean." Sam said.

"I will, thank you." Dean smirked at him. He spotted a pitcher of milk out on the counter and added some to his coffee.

"Uh, Dean..." Sam started.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean cut him off taking a drink. "Wow, this milk is good."

"It's breast milk." Sam told him. "I was fixing Shy a bottle when you guys got here."

"UGH!!!" Dean started spitting and hacking while John roared with laughter. "Gross! That came out of Stephanie's boobs?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell you!" He said, finishing the bottle and handing it to his father. John, still chuckling, popped it into his grandaughters mouth.

Dean wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "This doesn't leave this room!" He said. "I mean it!"

Sam and John looked at one another and started to laugh all over again. They talked for about twenty minutes while he fed the baby. John bounced Shyanne, trying to work a burp out of her. He sniffed.

"Here, Daddy." He said, handing her to Sam. "I think our princess has royal surprise for you."

Sam took his daughter and was hit by a foul smell. "Great." He said. "I'll go change her. How long are you guys here for?"

They shrugged. "A few days." Dean said, apparently having recovered from his milky encounter.

Sam grabbed a clean Pampers and the wipes and quickly cleaned his messy daughter.

"You're good at that." His dad commented from behind him. "It took me forever to learn." he shrugged. "Of course, you and Dean used cloth diapers."

"We did?" Sam asked, this was something he hadn't known.

"Yeah, until..." John let his voice trail off and Sam knew that he meant until after his mother had died. "I started buying disposable diapers then." He finished.

Sam buttoned up Shyanne's romper and picked her back up, tossing the diaper in the trash. Dean came over and made a face.

"How can someone so cute produce something so stinky?" He asked his neice, taking her from Sam and dancing around the room with her, singing a Journey song.

Sam watched in silent amazment at how good his brother was with Shyanne. This was the last thing he had expected. A side glance at his father told him that John was thinking the same thing.

Dean sat down with the baby, rocking her back and forth. He didn't know having a child could be like this. Suddenly, as white, chunky, spittle poured out of her mouth, he was passing her back to Sam.

"Well, you'll have to have a bath now, won't you?" Sam asked her, standing up. She spit up again, all down the front of his t-shirt.

"Ugh." Now he smelled like sour milk. "Come on, doll." He turned to his family. "I'll be back in a few minutes.

He quickly bathed her and changed her into a fresh, bright blue onesie with the words Daddy's Cupcake in pink lettering. Then he changed his shirt. When he got back downstairs, he realized Stephanie was back.

"Mommy's home!" She said, taking Shyanne from Sam and kissing her. "So, she accosted you with milk?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, but it's okay. Nothing I couldn't handle." He leaned in closer. "Did Dad tell you about Dean?"

Her eyes shone. "No..."

A few minutes later, they went into the kitchen. John and Dean were sitting at the table.

"You guys want something to drink?" Stephanie asked with a wicked smile."Dean? Breast milk?"

Dean frowned. "I hate you all."


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: Here it is, the final chapter of this story!!! YAY!!!! I FINISHED IT!! It isn't very long, I know, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Uncle Deano! Uncle Deano!" A three year old Shyanne threw herself at her uncle's leg. "It's Christmas!"

Dean picked her up and kissed her. "I know it, punkin." He said.

"Hey Dean." Sam said, carrying six month old Aiden in on his hip. The poor baby looked so uncomfortable in a little Santa suit.

"Dude," Dean said. "What is that poor kid wearing?"

"Bubba's dressed as Santa, Uncle Dean!" Shyanne shouted.

"Inside voice, Shy." Sam said. "Where's Dad?" He asked his brother.

"Right here." John came through the door with a bag of gifts.

"Grandpa!" Shyanne wiggled out of Dean's grasp and launched herself at her grandfather. "Is one of those for me? Huh? Is it, Grandpa?"

"You bet, baby." John picked her up and swung her around. "And there's my little bucko!" He cooed at Aiden who was in Dean's arms.

"Come on, puddin pop." Sam took Shyanne. "Let's let Grandpa and Uncle Dean get in the door."

"Daddy..." Shyanne whined, but stopped at a Look from her father. "Uh, I'm gonna go watch Clifford." She grabbed John's hand. "Come on, Grandpa!"

"Wow." Dean shook his head. "She's a pistol." He bounced Aiden on his hip.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Now she's insisting we get a dog."

"Well, that's all you need." Dean said. "You got the wife, the two kids, and the dorky minivan. Just need a Fido to round it out."

Sam grinned. "Jealous?"

Dean shrugged. He was, a little. When they came to visit his brother, it was kinda hard on him to see what he was missing.

"You could always settle down, start a family." Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged again. "I could." He said. This was getting waaay too touchy feely for him. "Let's go see what Dad and Shy are doing."

John and Shyanne were watching Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Shy was trying to explain the characters to him.

"That's Emily Elizabeth, she owns Clifford." Shyanne was saying.

"Hmm." John said. "Now, who's that dark haired girl?"

"Hey!" Bobby popped his head into the living room.

"PAPA!!" Shyanne hopped up and ran to her other grandfather, nearly bowling him over. "Come watch Clifford!"

"Okay, okay!" Bobby laughed, sitting down next to Dean. He took baby Aiden and kissed his head.

Stephanie came in then, surprised to see her house so full so quickly. Hugs and kisses went around.

Sam sat back and watched his family, so glad he finally had one to call his own. He watched his older brother tease his wife and his father cradle his son. Shyanne ran over and hopped on his lap, kissing his cheek sloppily.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you, too, baby." He whispered back. "I love you, too."


End file.
